Love is Denial
by The Slumbering Dragon
Summary: Naruto had always considered bond and love to be the most precious thing. But, what would happen when he starts to reject the very thing he considers to be the most precious thing to him. With many women willing to give him love, but him not willing to accept them, how would all this end up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. This is Dragonblaze9173. If you have read my other NarutoXSekirei crossover, Love from Space, then you might be knowing about me.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: Now, before you all move ahead to read this fic, I would like inform all of you that this fic, and **_**only **_**this fic, is a free for all pseudo challenge fic. Might be wondering what the hell that is. Well, if I have to be more frank, then it's my permission for anyone to copy the plotline and write this fic in their own manner.**

**Now, that does not mean that I would not be writing this fic. I would definitely be writing this. Depending on the response, it could become one of my top priority. But, the reason why I'm giving you all permission to copy this fic is because there is a heavy deficiency of NarutoXSekirei fics, where the events takes place in Narutoverse, and also with no Minaka to interfere. Those types of premise, where that madman makes the Sekirei fights a game, is really turning out to be weary. That's why, I'm giving you all this permission.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love is Denial**

_He couldn't believe what his own ears heard right now, as he stared at the figure in front of him with a muted shocked expression on his face. The figure standing in front of him was a woman…and an exceptional beauty at that too._

_She was a slender yet shapely woman, with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. On top of that, she wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon that partially held her hair in place._

_Her beauty was really radiant, and otherworldly. But it was not her beauty, that left him in a stunned state…_

_'I love you.'_

_Those words still echoed in his mind, as he looked on with a shocked expression at the woman, who had just now confessed to him. Her words left him trembling, with his mouth being rendered completely dry. The entire scene closely resonated with a long buried memory, that he so much wished to forget._

_'I will take care of you.'_

_Those were the words that a middle aged lady told him, when he had no one to turn up to. But…in the end…She too stabbed him in the back. She was no different than the other people, who harbored ill will for him._

_The purple haired woman was getting extremely worried, as she saw the indescribable emotion, that was running wild on the face of the boy…no, the man, that she had fallen in love with._

_"Naruto-kun." She called out in a concerned tone. She was going to take a step forward towards him, to ease him from whatever that was discomforting him, when his voice suddenly halted her movement._

_"Don't come near me."_

_His voice was harsh, which was hissed at her direction. The tone of his voice made her feel like crying, as her heart twisted and clenched in ways, that was describable as the most unpleasant to her._

_Her voice trembled, as she stared her beloved with tears prickling her eyes at his statement. She once again tried to reach to him. "N-Naru-"_

_"I said don't come near me!"_

_This time, he really shouted out, as he took the initiative to further the distance away. All this made her heart ache so much, that it was getting too painful for her._

_She was unable to take it anymore, as she let out a sob at the way the situation was turning out to be. "N-Naruto-kun. Please…" She tried to plead and reason with him, but was not given the chance._

_"NO!" He shouted, while contorting his face into that of rage, as he looked at her. An action, that made her heart ache even more. He paid no heed to her distraught; as he hissed out at her. "I won't let you use me, like the others have!"_

_Her eyes widened in horror at the implications that he was coming up to. "No! No Naruto-kun!" She cried out in desperation. Her simple confession to the man she loved had turned into her worst nightmare. Trying to avert the tragedy, she desperately tried to reason with him. "Naruto-kun, I love you with all my heart. You are my destined one. My Ashikabi!" She cried out, with tears streaming down her face._

_"No…" He whispered out hoarsely at her, as he turned around and started to walk away from her, leaving a distraught and broken hearted woman falling on her knees "I don't want to do anything with you" His face lowered, as his eyes got shadowed. "Don't come near me again."_

_With those final words, he walked away, leaving the crying woman on her knees to widen her eyes in fear._

_"No…" She voiced out in disbelief at the way things had went downhill. "No, Naruto-kun!" She cried out in desperation, in a last ditch attempt to save herself from rejection. "Naruto-kun, please don't leave me! You are my Ashikabi! Please, Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto never once stopped, as his figure started to fade away from the view, inciting terror in her. Seeing no way in averting the tragedy that has befallen upon her, she wailed out vainly to the sky in sorrow._

_"Naruto!"_

* * *

She woke up with a startle, as she suddenly sat up straight in her bed, all the while breathing raggedly at the nightmare…no, more like the memory replaying in her dream.

As she felt her face being moist, she raised her hand to touch it, only for her hands to be laced with tears, that were currently streaming down her face.

_'Tears…'_ She thought numbly, while staring at the tears in her hand with a hollow look.

"So, you had that dream again…Miya."

The voice suddenly snapped her out of her reverie, as she turned her head towards the owner of the voice, who turned out to be standing at the door of her bedroom.

The person in front of her was a beauty in her own rights, with the most developed figure a man could have ever laid his eyes upon. She had quite the regal aura around her, with her purplish black hair being tied back in an elegant way. She was currently wearing what appeared to be a very short purple Chinese dress, which showed her cleavage and belly button.

"Kazehana…" Miya replied, as she stared at the woman in front. If anyone could understand the grief that she had right now, it could only be Kazehana. The reason being simple. They both have the same Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki...

And they both were rejected by him.

They knew each other's pain. They knew how they each felt, when they were rejected by the man they loved. That may be the reason why they were each other's close confidents.

Kazehana smiled bitterly, as she looked at the tear laced face of Miya. "It's difficult, isn't it?" She asked her, all the while making a bitter smile, as if reminiscing her own memory. "The pain of not only being rejected by our Ashikabi, but also being constantly agonized by the memory of it."

The day she was rejected by her beloved was one, which she could never forget. Even the weather that day resonated with the feelings that were churning inside her heart. The clouds sobbed rain, just like her eyes that day.

But, even after all her sorrow and rejection, she still loved her beloved Naruto.

Miya made a tired face, as she stood up from the bed and turned towards Kazehana with a solemn face. "Why haven't you moved on then, Kazehana?" She asked in a tired tone, indicating her exhaustion from the nightmare, as she stared curiously at the wind Sekirei.

Kazehana's smile turned to that of a fond one, as she remembered the reason why she was still fixated on Naruto. "It's the same reason why you are also fixated on Naruto-kun, Miya-chan." She replied with that same smile, as she closed her eyes in her memories of her beloved.

Miya let the first true smile after her nightmare, as she herself closed her eyes in her own thoughts and memories. She knew why Kazehana never moved on from Naruto, and looked for another Ashikabi. She knew why she herself was fixated on Naruto, and dreamed of becoming his wife.

It's because he was their true Ashikabi. Their true destined one.

Unlike other compatible Ashikabi's, with whom a Sekirei can bond, by the off chance that they were not able to find their destined one, Naruto was their true Ashikabi. Their one and only Ashikabi, to whom, they have given all their love to.

Miya let out a tired sigh, as she moved towards the window of her room, from which she could see the view of the village she was residing in, and was also the leader of. The village of…Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"Heh…So, both of you have started the day with those melancholic looks. Quiet pathetic…Miya _Uzumaki_"

Both Miya and Kazehana's heads turned sharply towards the owner of the voice, only to see a grey haired woman in ponytail leaning against the wall of her bedroom, with an air of nonchalance around her.

Miya's eyes sharpened, as she saw the person standing in her room. "Karasuba…Don't speak about things, that you yourself don't have the courage to acknowledge."

Karasuba's eyebrows rose up in amusement, as she stared at the Sekirei pillar. "What is there to understand, Miya? The thing about you still pathetically wallowing in your rejection, or…" A condescend smirk tugged her lips, as she continued. "About your _husband_, who doesn't even acknowledges his own _self proclaimed_ wife."

Miya's hand clenched into fist, as she hung her head down to cast shadow over her eyes, so that her face wouldn't give the pang of pain and hurt, that would have been visible on her face. Kazehana casted a glare at Karasuba's direction, before looking at Miya with a concerned gaze.

Miya Uzumaki. She had taken up the last name from her Ashikabi. It didn't matter to her, if her Ashikabi was unwilling to accept her. To her, Naruto was the only man she would ever think about and love. She was even willing to wait for all eternity, to get acknowledgement from Ashikabi…even if it turns out to be at the last moments of her life.

Thus, she designated herself, unknown to Naruto's knowledge, as his wife.

That must be the reason why, when she heard Karasuba ridiculing her loyalty to Naruto, that something inside her snapped. With swiftness that no shinobi could ever physically hope to achieve, she suddenly appeared before Karasuba and grabbed the grey haired Sekirei's neck to slam her head into the wall.

"Miya!" Kazehana looked horrified by the turn of events that happened in front of her eyes.

Miya ignored Kazehana, as she looked icily at Karasuba. "Karasuba…" She voiced in a dangerous tone. "Don't dare to speak about me or my Ashikabi in such a manner" Her eyes darkened a little, as she momentarily let a mocking smile tug her lips. "Don't forget…that he is your Ashikabi too."

As soon as she heard this, Karasuba gained a raged look in her eyes, as she glared at the Sekirei pillar. "I refuse to acknowledge that weakling as my Ashikabi!" She shouted out with a furious look on her face.

No sooner did she say this, her neck was grabbed more tightly by Miya, who now was wearing a look of fury on her face. Even Kazehana was glaring at Karasuba's form with anger on her visage, at hearing the grey haired Sekirei insulting her Ashikabi.

Miya looked dangerously at Karasuba, as her cold eyes of abyss bored into the grey haired Sekire's eyes. "Insult Naruto-kun again…" Her expression darkened, as her cold look intensified. "And you would know why I'm known as the **Amejisuto Megami no Jiki** (Amethyst Goddess of Purgatory) in the Shinobi world."

For the first time that day, Karasuba's eyes showed a hint of fear in it, as the strongest and the most powerful Sekirei in existence glared down at her existence. In that moment, she cursed herself for her weakness, as she hesitantly nodded to Miya, as if accepting Miya's warning.

Seeing Karasuba nod to her warning, Miya softened her hold on No.04's neck, and stepped back from the grey haired Sekirei. After taking a few calming breaths, Miya's posture relaxed into that of composed state. Looking calmly at Karasuba, Miya spoke up. "Now go, Karasuba. I had enough of you today." She paused for a bit, before resuming. "And meet me back at the office, when I need you."

Clenching her fingers into a fist, Karasuba nodded to Miya, as she walked towards the exit door with her pride wounded.

As soon as Karasuba exited the room, the tension in the air dissipated. Kazehana let out a relieved breath, as she felt the air surrounding the room getting light and easy to breathe.

"It's always tough to stand by, when both you and Karasuba are confronting each other." She remarked with a dry tone.

Miya chuckled in response Kazehana's statement, as she stepped into her bathroom to get ready for the day. After going through her morning routine, she stepped out of the washroom, to see Kazehana still present in the room.

After drying her hair properly, she walked towards the section where all her clothes were placed. As she picked out the clothe she wanted to wear, which turned out to be her usual miko attire, consisting of purple hakama and a white haori. It was something that was becoming a signature attire for her. And, the people in Uzushiogakure village recognized her at the mere sight partly due to her singular attire.

As she finished in dressing herself up, she stood in front of the mirror, all the while fondly and reverently holding a white ribbon in her hand. It was, without a doubt, the most precious thing in her possession that she held dearly to herself. And it was solely due to one single reason…

It was gifted to her by her Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki.

As Miya continued to gaze fondly at her ribbon, Kazehana stood behind her with a knowing smile on her visage. She knew exactly how Miya felt right now. She knew what emotions a single ribbon from their Ashikabi could induce in them. It was because…she too had the same gift from her Ashikabi.

As Kazehana thought this, while wearing a serene smile, as she fondly touched the purple ribbon on her head, she gazed at Miya, who had finished tying up her hair with the ribbon.

Seeing that Miya was ready to start her day, Kazehana nodded to the Sekirei pillar. Miya nodded back in response to the buxom Sekirei, and started to walk out of her house towards her office tower, with Kazehana following her steps.

* * *

As they walked through the streets of the Uzushio village, they were greeted to the sight of many villagers just opening their shops. The street was thriving with many on goers, as even at the start of the morning, it still had a healthy environment for business. One of the many reasons why the Uzushiogakure actually rivaled Konoha, when it came to business and economy.

As they saw this, both Miya and Kazehana were reminded as to how all this started. From the discovery of their spaceship by a young man, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, to the rejection by him to accept them as his Sekirei, they had experienced many things.

It all started with Naruto one day trying to go on a solo expedition, without his perverted Sannin sensei tailing him, as he came to observe the remains of the village, that once used to be the home of his ancestors. He had not expected anything useful to come out of this expedition

Only to come across a large spaceship that had rose up from the sea near the ruined Uzushio village.

From there, things had only progressed to new levels. Naruto discovered the existence of many life forms inside the spaceship. While not the sharpest kunai of the toolbox, Naruto was somehow able to bring the only adult lifeform to consciousness.

Miya smiled wryly as she remembered her memories with the energetic blonde. While at the start, she had been a non-emotional killing machine, Naruto had been able to crack through her defences, and taught her how to feel emotions. He taught her how to live a life. He taught her how to smile. He taught her how to love.

Those were some of some of the most cherished moments with her Ashikabi that she had. It was also during this time period that she realized that Naruto Uzumaki was her Ashikabi. And that moment was the most blissful and joyful moment in her life. Because, even before that realization, she had already fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

She had also helped her Ashikabi in bringing life to other lifeforms in the spaceship. And much to her dismay, the next two Sekireis who were awakened also fell in love with Naruto the same way that she had. And thus, they always reacted to his presence in a manner similar to Miya, whenever she was in front her beloved.

And she couldn't even blame them for falling in love with the blonde Uzumaki. His exuberant and cheerful persona just about lightened up everyone's heart. And for them to have Naruto as their Ashikabi, it seemed as if fate itself was showing them the path towards their true happiness.

Though there was just one oddity among them. Among the next two Sekireis to be awakened, one was a male, another was female. No.04 Karasuba and No.05 Mutsu.

Although she was inwardly grateful that a male Sekirei did not react to her Ashikabi, what with the way he continued to smear the hearts of the awakening Sekireis, Karasuba was not among the exception. She too reacted to Naruto, and realized that the blonde was her Ashikabi. But, then came the twist, as she refused acknowledge Naruto as her Ashikabi, stating he was far too weak for her to accept him as her Ashikabi.

Just that mere memory had Miya scowling inwardly, as she tried to push away the thought of Karasuba insulting both her and Miya's Ashikabi. It was an attitude that completely contrasted from a typical Sekirei. It went on to show just how derailed Karasuba was.

Shaking those thoughts away, her mind drifted to the memory that entailed after the awakening of the first five Sekireis. After a stay of nearly six months with them, Naruto had decided to continue with journey, and actually go back to his travelling Sensei, who was by that time searching for the wayward blonde.

That particular decision had broken the heart of three Sekireis, who loved Naruto dearly. Only Karasuba was the one to openly scoff at such weak willed attitude from even her pillar. Mutsu, on the other hand, had developed a passing friendship with Naruto, and had showed slight disappointment, when he heard that he would no longer be able to interact with the only male companion.

Naruto, even the cheerful one, had tried to cheer all of them, by gifting the second awakened Sekirie a round glass, so that she would not have serious side effects from sitting in front of a bright screen for too long, considering what powers she had. At the same time, he had gifted both Miya and Kazehana with ribbons for their hair, saying that they needed to take care of their beautiful hair. That moment had clearly been one of the fondest memories of their life, as that particular event had been the trigger for them to take care of their hair even more.

And that too was not the end of the gifting parade, as Naruto had also gifted Miya, Karasuba and Mutsu with swords specially made from Tatsu no Kuni. Karasuba, even though had been inclined to scoff at the offer, she was somehow unable to, and had accepted the gift with a flushed face, before fleeing from the scene.

Miya chuckled at that particular memory, as that sole event been the reason why she believed that Karasuba was in a mild state of denial, as both her heart and mind had already accepted Naruto. It was also the reason why no matter how much Karasuba tried to insult Naruto, that Miya never took it seriously. Well, too much seriously, as she still was not fond of hearing anyone insult her Ashikabi.

After the departure of Naruto, which had left three very heartbroken Sekireis, Miya had decided to act upon one of the dreams of her Ashikabi that she had heard from Naruto in one conversation with him.

The dream of having a home. A family.

And Miya had wondered. What else would be a better a better home for his family, of which she hoped to be a part of, than his own ancestral village? She knew that he loved Konoha dearly, and would never part with it. But, she also knew that her Ashikabi would be brimmed with happiness to see his ruined home village once again thriving with life.

And his happiness was all that mattered to her.

And thus, began the process of the resurrection of the ruined Uzushiogakure village. At the time there had only been five Sekireis to complete this upheaval task. But, that's where the Sekirei No.02, Matsu came.

Matsu, who had along with Miya and Kazehana fell in love with Naruto, had wholeheartedly decided to support Miya's conquest of fulfilling a part of Naruto's dream. Her out of the world extra ordinary intelligence was a boon in reverse engineering all the technology that was available in the spaceship. Which in turn, provided the means for them to rebuild the infrastructure, and all that which was village was required to thrive with a descent population.

And the word of the resurrection of Uzushiogakure had spread fast. And this news immediately alerted both Iwa and Kumo. Kirigakura, which had only recently escaped from the clutches of the civil war, had rejected the offer to join hands with the above mentioned major villages, to once again create the same alliance, that had years ago destroyed the Uzushiogakure.

And then, within no time, a vast shinobi army, comprising of both Iwa and Kumo shinobis, were at the shore of Uzushiogakure. Even being surrounded by water from all sides didn't deter these shinobis from crossing the water to attack the newly resurrected Uzushio village. And they only had five Sekireis to defend this non populous village.

But, these five individuals were not some average run for the mill warriors. They were Sekireis. Beings of power and love, that was essentially extra terrestrial to the entire earth. And, even then, the five Sekireis that stood to defend the life ridden village against these forces were Kage level shinobis in their own rights. And that's not even right description about Karasuba, whose power, if gauged, could be placed among the Shinobi monsters like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

And then, there was the obvious Seikirei pillar, and the most powerful Sekirei in existence, No.01 Miya, whose power level was on an entirely different realm. A level, that is extremely hard to be gauged.

And on the day of the invasion, the invasion army got a taste of the primordial power that Miya possessed. Along with the other four Sekireis, Miya was able decapitate the entire alliance army, and left a frightened Shinobi world in its wake.

And that was the day she was nicknamed as the **Amejisuto Megami no Jiki** (Amethyst Goddess of Purgatory).

After the whole invasion fiasco, words of the successful defence, and the resultant crushing of the invasion army spread like a wild fire across the whole elemental subcontinent. As soon the word spread, people and shinobi clans began to flock into the village, mainly due to the safety the presence of Miya and the rest of the Sekireis would provide. And the once life devoid village once again thrived with villagers, in effect completely resurrecting the Uzushigakure no Sato.

Miya sighed while walking through the street of Uzushiogakure. All the things that happened would have been good, if all of it had not tumbled down to a tragic moment.

The moment, that she had decided to confess to Naruto.

As soon as the memory, of which she dreamed today, came forth to her mind, she felt her eyes glistening slightly. But, as soon as water threatened to occupy her eye, she quickly willed it to receded back, as she walked on the street of the village.

No one, not even Kazehana noticed the momentary dip in Miya's mood, as they walked through the street. Many villagers at the sight of their leader, who was none other than Miya Uzumaki, turned towards her, and started to greet her respectively and reverently.

Uzukage. That was the title that she had accepted, so as to make her Ashikabi's dream come true. She became the leader of the village, which she had essentially resurrected. But, she believed it to herself that she was only a mediator here. Her Ashikabi was the one responsible for the fruit that had bore in the form of this village. And so, her Ashikabi was the real reason for the revival of Uzushiogakure. And if he wished, she would gladly step aside for him to become the leader.

With this thought, Miya merely nodded to all the villagers with a calm smile on her visage. Kazehana just walked beside her leader with a smile of her own; as she also nodded to many greeting she received. Though, she ignored all the lust filled looks and also the proposals she received from many males in the villages. It was a futile effort from their part, as she already had a blonde man who had occupied his place in her heart. And his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

After some time, as they walked into the Uzukage tower, they were greeted to the sight of many shinobis, and even some Sekireis hustling the place.

After the initial inspirational and successful defense of the village, Miya had decided to set up Uzushiogakure's own Shinobi force. And thus, in effect, converting Uzushiogakure into another great elemental village.

As soon as Miya, along with Kazehana, stepped into the tower, all the Shinobi and Sekirei alike halted in their movement, and greeted respectfully to Miya, before resuming in their work. Miya merely smiled at them, before she started walking towards the staircase.

After some wandering, she approached her office, where her assistant on seeing her greeted her respectfully. Miya nodded back in response, before opening the door to her office, and entering it.

Kazehana, who was trailing her steps, also entered the office. Upon entering the office, they were immediately greeted to the sight of Sekirei No.02, Matsu sitting on a couch.

Miya raised an eyebrow at the sight of the red haired Sekirei. "Matsu," She nodded in greeting. "How is the barrier around the village coming?"

Matsu smiled in response to her leader's question. "What do you think?" She asked back with a smirk. "I'm the most proficient with seals after all." She declared in a proud tone, while puffing up her chest, in turn causing her huge bust to push out.

Miya and Kazehana chuckled in response to Matsu's words. As their chuckled died down, Kazehana's eyes softened at Matsu, as she wore a delicate smile. "You did have a focus to give you the determination to be the best at seals." She said in a soft voice, as she gazed at Matsu.

Matsu immediately stiffened at those words, as Miya too looked softly at Matsu. The red haired Sekirei remained silent for few minutes, as she closed her eyes, with Kazehana's words ringing constantly in her mind.

It's true that she was the most skilled and proficient seal master across the whole Shinobi world. But, it was only because she wanted to appease her Ashikabi with this accomplishment. She became a seal master, because she desired to gain her Ashikabi's approval. Her natural powers, which were attuned to electrical equipments and computers, wouldn't have appeased her Ashikabi much. Because of this, she had decided to be proficient in a Shinobi arts that complimented her high level intelligence.

And thus, she immersed herself into the art of sealing, in the hope that one day this would help in make her appealing to Naruto, if not by looks then by skill.

Matsu was suddenly out of her musing, when a hand rested on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. As she traced the arm to its owner, she was met with warm and soft gaze from Miya.

Miya smiled gently at the red haired Sekirei. "Matsu…why don't you confront Naruto-kun?" She asked Matsu in a soft tone.

Matsu felt her eyes widen at the words from the purplette, before she shook her head. "You know how it ended for you and Kazehana." She stated in a delicate tone, while averting her gaze from them.

Both Miya and Kazehana winced, as they felt the memory of their rejection surfacing.

Matsu smiled sadly at them, as she continued. "I'm afraid Miya…I'm afraid of the things that you both suffered."

Kazehana smiled sympathetically at the red haired Sekirei. "I can understand what you are trying to say, Matsu."

With those words, the office fell into silence, as they got immersed in the memories of their beloved Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki.

At times, they wondered if Naruto ever thought about them.

* * *

_Freedom!_

_Now, this was the freedom that he had always dreamed of. A freedom, where no one was there to halt his steps. A freedom, where he was all alone, and entirely self dependent to do anything he wanted._

_After two years of constant training with his perverted sensei, whom he ironically never called by the title of sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin had decided that it was high time for Naruto to learn self sustenance._

_And thus, began the solo expedition of Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto took a deep breath, as he stood on the shores of the ruined Uzushiogakure village with a nostalgic smile. He viewed the destroyed remains of the village, that at a time used to be the homeland of his ancestors, with a sad smile on his face._

_Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. There was no use in mourning over things that were in the past. What he had to do was look forward for a future._

_As these thoughts crossed his mind, his eyes caught an unusual sight of a large metallic body, that looked as if it had just rose from the ocean at the shore side._

_'Now this is interesting' Naruto mused with a thoughtful look. He had never seen such a metallic composition in life before. If he had to be honest with himself, then he had only seen such things in the Land of Springs. And, even then, this body seemed to be more complicated than the ones he had come across before._

_With nary a thought, Naruto jumped in front of the entrance to the spaceship. As he stood in front of the large metallic gate, he noticed a sensory pad on the side of the gate._

_'What's this?' Naruto thought to himself with a frown, as he touched it. As soon as he touched it, he slightly jumped up in surprise, as the metallic door in front of him slide opened before him. Naruto just stared on at what happened with wide eyes, as he tried to comprehend the phenomenon._

_In the end, Naruto shook his head to cast away his surprise, as he stepped into the spaceship, and started to walk into a narrow steel corridor. As he was strolling through the corridor, he observed his surrounding, and noted the high level technology he was surrounded with._

_It was really a stunning sight to him. For a shinobi like him, who used to live in a village with no major technological advancement, this was like a flight from reality for him._

_With that thought in his mind, Naruto stepped into a large chamber, with many advance equipment garnishing it. In the center of the chamber, was a capsule, within which was purple haired woman preserved in unconscious state by some form of liquid._

_"You got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

A pair of cerulean blue eyes slowly opened up to the intense glare that was hitting on his face. As the owner of these eyes squinted his eyes slightly to escape from the intense sunlight, he lazily rose up to a sitting position.

Time had only been gracious on this person, as opposed to the childish looks that he had all those years ago, he now had a roughish and handsome face to charm any female to his bidding. With an athletic build up, and long blonde mane, with two bangs covering his visage, this boy…no, man, defined the term bishounin literally.

While rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he noticed another presence standing in front of him.

"Had a good sleep, brat?" The person standing in front of him asked with a wide grin on his face.

While releasing a last yawn, he groggily stood up from seat. "Can it, Ero-Sennin." He remarked in dry tone.

The person who was taunted with the 'Ero-Sennin' title just pouted at him, while faking an angry expression. "Damn it Naruto!" He shouted. "How many times do I have to say for you to stop calling me that!"

Naruto merely gave a deadpan expression to Jiraiya. "Up until the point that you stop perving on women." He then let a smirk tug his lips. "_Ero-Sennin."_ He finished saying with a taunting smirk.

Jiraiya had his eyebrows twitching in annoyance at the disrespect that the blonde boy in front of him constantly delivered to him. In the end, he let out a sigh, as he knew that no matter what he did, Naruto would never change his ways.

And, Jiraiya would not have it any other way.

Jiraiya shook his head, as he smirked at the blonde boy in front of him. "Freshen up yourself brat. We are only few distance away from Konoha." He informed the young blonde.

Naruto suddenly perked up at that information. With a new vigor, he looked at Jiraiya and responded cheerfully. "Okay!"

Saying that, Naruto went off to a nearby river to freshen up himself. Seeing the blonde scamper off, Jiraiya chuckled to himself mirthfully. It was to be expected, as it had been almost four years, a year extra than one that was planned.

_'That kid is so full of himself.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself with a smile. But, as immediately as that happened, he had a frown marring his face, as he thought back on the odd behavior that Naruto exuded for the one and a half year since his comeback from his solo expedition.

Jiraiya frown turned into a worried look, as he thought on the reason as to why Naruto had seemed a bit unusual after his comeback. And that was the biggest problem for him. He just didn't know what the reason was. And, whenever he tried to coax the reason out of Naruto, he was promptly ignored for the better part. In the end, he just gave up on trying to find that reason.

As he thought all this, he saw Naruto coming back in a refreshed state, fully ready to make his comeback to his home village.

It seems like it's time to go home.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of Love is Denial.**

**Now, there is also another reason as to why I'm making this a free for all pseudo challenge, as there are less, **_**extremely**_** less, fics where Miya' first and only love is Naruto, with no Takehito in the equation. Those types of fics are what I yearn for.**

**Also, I just kind of like Kazehana and Matsu. They are one of the most loyal Sekireis in their own rights. Plus, sexy too.**

**So, tell me how you liked this fic. Was it good. If so, then please review. I would like to know your views.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. I'm back with the second chapter of this fic.**

**Thanks for all the reviews that I received for this fic. I'm sure you will like this chapter, if want some action.**

**So, without further adieu, let's get to the story.**

**…**

**What! You want me to put disclaimer! This was not what I signed for, when I wrote this fic! Go to hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here comes the hero**

It was so beautiful.

The sight in front of him was one which was like a bitter sweet pill for him. On hand, the place that was in front of his eyes was one where he grew up. The one, which he had recognized as his home. The place which he sworn to protect with his life.

It was a great sight to see.

But, on the other hand, this was a place where he had to endure meaningless ostracism, alienation and loneliness. It was a hard life for him in this place. A hard childhood, that left much to be desired.

Even still, he loved this place dearly.

It was not the fault of this place, if the villagers in it had started to be a bit resentful. It was still a place that he called as his home. It was still the place that he was born at.

That left a bit patriotic feeling towards this place, no matter how much he had to endure here.

Maybe, that's the reason why he was still striving to earn recognition in this place. Maybe it's because he wanted to prove to the people here that he was worthy of being a resident of this village. That he was worthy of being someone that this village could be proud of.

That he was worthy to be a Konoha Shinobi.

Naruto sighed to himself, as he ran a hand through his wild blonde locks, while gazing silently at the Konoha village in front of him, from atop the Hokage monument, all the while standing on top of the Yondaime Hokage's face. His Father's face.

Yeah, still a bit of a shocker for him.

He can't actually remember how he felt, when he learned the truth about his father from the pervy sage. He might have cried, because he was able to learn about his parents at last. He might have been angry, because his own father condemned him to a life full of hatred. He might have laughed out in joy, because of his pride in his father being the legendary Fourth Hokage. He might have done many more things, which he can't even seem to remember.

His memory was that jaded.

And for a good reason too. Because he had gone through a lot. Experienced a lot. The memories of the past year still fresh on his mind…

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind from his wandering thoughts. No need for him to venture into that memory lane. It was his past. He now had a future to look forward to.

"So this is where you ran off to." A voice came from his back, making Naruto turn around, to see his Godfather Jiraiya standing there with crossed arms.

"Ero-Sennin." Naruto responded automatically, resulting in Jiraiya twitching his eyebrows in irritation at the nickname.

"Gaki! How many times have I told you…forget it." Jiraiya gave up, as he sighed in resignation at the hope that Naruto would, for once, call him properly by his name or title.

Naruto just gave an irritating smirk to Jiraiya, as if he was mocking the toad Sennin.

Jiraiya just shook his head, as he looked at his apprentice. "You know, I thought it was determined that we would be passing through the check post at Konoha gate. Wasn't it?" He spoke to Naruto in a questioning manner.

The person in question merely turned around, as he once again gazed at the village that was his home. "Yeah, we did…I just wanted to see this site after a long time." He replied back in a soft tone, as he said nothing else.

Jiraiya's expression softened, as he observed the mood of his apprentice. He didn't say anything for the next few minutes, as they silently gazed at the village, before he once again turned towards the blonde "Naruto, we have to meet Tsunade" He informed his apprentice, before he let a smirk don his lips "And of course, we have to inform the whole village of your comeback. Isn't that right, Naruto?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto chuckled a bit at his godfather's statement. "Yes we do, Ero-Sennin," He let a mischievous smirk appear on his face. "Yes we do."

With that, both the apprentice and teacher duo vanished away from the place.

* * *

The birds were chirping. The sun was shining brightly. And, the village was bustling vibrantly with life.

This was the scenery that Miya Uzumaki was witnessing through the window of her Uzukage office. As she gazed at the village that she had founded due to her Ashikabi's dreams, her thoughts unconsciously drifted towards the man she loved.

This was something that no amount of mental conditioning she developed could qualm, as she always got lost in her own little world about her Ashikabi. The very same Ashikabi, who had rejected her.

That particular memory still stung her. In the past, she had aimlessly mused on why Naruto had rejected her. Was she not beautiful enough for him? Or was she not smart and strong enough for him? Or was it the other way round of her being too powerful, that his manly pride couldn't take it. She had aimlessly mused like that.

But now, she knew the real reason as to why he did what he did.

The moment she had learned the truth of her Ashikabi's past from her her spies in Konoha was the moment she could remember herself being the most enraged in her entire life. The melancholic past of Naruto enduring a childhood of loneliness and hatred were the causes of his insecurities and mistrust, just because he happened to be the unfortunate infant that night to have Kyuubi sealed within himself.

At that moment, she had half a mind to race towards Konoha, and level that village into a giant crater. The sole reason that Naruto still cherished that place was the cause why she held herself back from doing so.

Naruto's other destined Sekireis had somewhat a similar reaction too. While Matsu had looked melancholic at the news, Karasuba didn't show any particular reaction, as she snorted at the news. But her sharp eyes had catched the fact that the grey haired Sekirei was somewhat disturbed by the news.

And Kazehana, in particular, had been an interesting case. In fact, were it not for the fact that she was present there when they learned about Naruto's childhood from their spies, she wouldn't have believed that Kazehana could make an enraged face.

Her musings were cut short, when a man entered her office. At this, she turned her rotatable chair around to face the person, who had entered her office. When she did, she was greeted to the sight of one of Uzushiogakure's loyal spy, who gathered information from the entire elemental subcontinent for her.

As this happened, off to a corner of her room, sitting on a couch was Kazehana, who gained a slight attentive look at the presence of the spy.

It may be due to fact that most of the news that the spy network brought concerned her Ashikabi.

"Ah, Kenshi-san," Miya greeted the spy named Kenshi, who was standing in front of her. "What information do you have this time?"

Kenshi stood stoically in front of his leader, as he replied back monotonously. "Uzukage-sama, this news concerns the Kyuubi Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no sato, Naruto Uzumaki."

All at once, both Miya and Kazehana sat up straight as if they were struck by a lightning bolt, as they started to pay full attention to what the spy had to say.

Kenshi slightly raised his eyebrow at their excitement on the news about Naruto Uzumaki. He, along with rest of the spy network, never knew why the Uzukage, and the infamous 'Wind Queen' took so much interest in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. They even had specific orders that on getting any news, no matter how trivial it may be, to be brought forth to them. It was due to this reason, that most of the news their spy network brought news concerned mainly about one Naruto Uzumaki.

Miya had a slight anticipated look on her face, as she faced the spy. "Go on, Kenshi-san," Miya encouraged, quite eager to know any new information on her Ashikabi and his health.

Kenshi, seeing the permission given by the Uzukage, continued. "We have got the information that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to his home village, Konoha."

Instantly, both Miya and Kazehan's face brightened, as they for the first time in a long while, got the information about their Ashikabi's whereabouts. And, for them to hear that he has returned to his village meant that his training trip with his sensei was over too.

Miya released her breath, which she didn't know for how long she had been holding, as she heard the news about her Ashikabi. She then observed that Kenshi had not continued briefing, as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Kenshi-san…was that all?" She enquired in a curious tone.

At this, Kenshi suddenly had a slightly uncharacteristic deadpan look on his face, as he looked at his leader. "Um…Uzukage-sama. The next few intel that we have got from konoha are pretty much useless and informal. Should I skip them?" He asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

Miya frowned at this, as she looked at her spy. "Does it, in any manner, concerns Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked him seriously.

Kenshi sighed in defeat, as he knew what exactly would entail after this. "Um…yes." He replied resignedly.

Miya looked at Kenshi with her narrowed eyes. "Then please continue, Kenshi-san." She ordered him in an authoritative tone.

Kenshi sighed to himself in defeat, before deciding to continue his briefing, no matter how awkward it would get. "According to our spy network, as soon as the information of Naruto coming back to village spread out, there was a loud explosion on Hokage Mountain. After the cloud from the explosion cleared up, the whole Hokage mountain was found to be colored, with the faces of all the Hokage's being painted in a ridiculous manner. After this, Naruto Uzumaki was found to be running around, with an entire squadron of Anbu chasing him. In a matter of few minutes, the Anbu's were found to be running back to their headquarters in haste, with the underwears of all the Anbu hanging on a poles at different locations, to be clearly seen by the whole village."

Midway through the briefing, both Miya and Kazehana were found to be blushing in embarrassment, as they heard about their Ashikabi's deeds. As soon as the underwear part was over, Miya hid her face in her palm, while Kazehana quickly swung her sake bottle over her mouth, to hide her face behind her sake, all the while wearing prominent blushes on both their faces.

Kenshi looked at both the woman with a slight pitying look. "And...That's all, Uzukage-sama." He finished his briefing.

Miya and Kazehana sighed in a suffering manner, as their cheeks flushed with embarrassment at their Ashikabi's antics. Of course they had the right to be embarrassed in his stead, as he was their Ashikabi and destined one. Any actions they took represented the judgment of their destined one. And, the same could be said in a vice versa manner.

Though oddly, they did felt some pride bubbling up at their Ashikabi being able to outrun and outsmart a whole squadron of Anbu, who are said to be the best of Konoha's Shinobi force.

Miya coughed slightly into her hand, as she tried to hide away her embarrassment. After which, she looked back at the spy with a grateful smile. "Thank you Kenshi-san. I appreciate your work in bringing this news."

Kenshi merely bowed to his leader. "It was my pleasure, Uzukage-sama."

Saying this, Kenshi straightened up, before walking out of the office through the exit door.

As soon as the door closed, both Miya and Kazehana found themselves sinking back into their seats.

"He never changed…" Miya whispered out, before she broke into a fit of giggles. Kazehana joined her shortly, as she too started let out her own giggles.

After a short while, their giggling died down, as they both stared down at the floor with a nostalgic look on their face, as they started to reminisce every bit of the past memory they had on their Ashikabi.

"I want to see him." Kazehana suddenly spoke out, as she got a slight desperate look on her face. Miya could even feel the pleading in Kazehana's tone all the way from where she sat.

Miya looked a little sadly at the wind Sekirei, as she could somehow sympathize with her. "Kazehana," She addressed her in a gentle tone "You don't want the repeat of what happened last time, do you?" she reminded her.

Kazehana remained silently at her seat at Miya's words, as she didn't respond to her leader. Miya, seeing this, shook her head before falling into her own contemplation.

The news that Naruto had returned back to the radar definitely hit them in hard manner. They so desperately wanted to see him, to convince him that they loved him, yet they were forced to sit back and not meddle with his life, in fear of him distancing himself from them even more.

Miya sighed once more, as she turned to look out at the village through the window.

_'__Naruto…'_

* * *

A slightly satisfied Naruto stood in the Hokage office, with a large goofy grin adorning his face. On the frame of the window sat Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, who had a smirk of his own, as he watched the scene before him with amusement. On the Hokage chair sat none other than Tsunade, who was nursing her head for the migraine she was suffering, in part due to Naruto's escapades.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto with a defeated look. "Naruto, did you seriously have to announce your comeback with that prank?" She asked the question, with no less amount of resignation in her tone.

The only reply she got was an even larger grin from Naruto. Tsunade sighed resignedly at this. What else should she have expected from the prankster king from hell?

While releasing another sigh, she turned to look at Jiraiya, who sitting by the window. "Jiraiya." She called him out, gaining his attention. "How was Naruto's training?"

Jiraiya folded his arms under his chest, as he raised his head a bit proudly, while smirking at the Hokage. "What do you expect from me, the one who trained the Yondaime Hokage himself." He boasted to ones present at the room.

Both Tsunade and Naruto looked dryly at him. "Nothing." They replied dryly.

Jiraiya blanched disbelievingly at the immediate reply, as he seemed to visibly deflate. That was a cruel reply…

Tsunade kept a deadpan expression on her face, as she continued. "And, as for Minato…I believe his fame was more because of his talent than your teachings, pervert."

By now, Jiraiya seemed to have an imaginary rain cloud hovering over his head, showering him with depression.

Naruto whistled a little at the vicious shot down that Tsunade delivered to ero-sennin. "Damn Baa-chan. It seems that you are still in full form." He praised the Hokage.

Tsunade merely gave a smirk to the blonde in reply to his praise.

She then turned towards the Toad sage with all traces of humor vanishing away. "Jiraiya. Tell me seriously, how much did Naruto progress?" She asked her teammate with a serious expression.

Seeing that Tsunade wanted a serious answer, Jiraiya turned a bit serious. "He has come a long way from the brawling irresponsible brat that he used to be."

"Hey!"

Jiraiya ignored Naruto's indignant cry, as he continued. "The first thing that I had to do was beat his attitude of bulldozing into a fight."

That was something that Jiraiya really had a hard time beating it out of Naruto. And considering the fact that Naruto had that trait as a part of his inheritance from his mother, Jiraiya really had his work cut out.

"And then, I instilled the importance of strategy into his thick skull."

Oh boy. The pain and hardships he had to endure in teaching and maintaining the patience during the whole process was something that haunted many of his nightmares.

Tsunade raised an incredulous brow at Jiraiya, when she heard this. "Are you saying that you taught him the importance of strategy to _Naruto._" Even her tone indicated her disbelief, as she emphasized on Naruto's name. "The same Naruto, in whose vein runs the blood of Kushina Uzumaki?"

Jiraiya just gave a smirk in response. "That makes me all the more awesome."

Throughout all this, Naruto developed a massive tick mark over his head, as he looked at his teacher and Hokage with twitching eyebrows. "I'm here you know." He hissed out at them through his gritting teeth. "I know when I'm being made fun off!"

In response, Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a hearty chuckle at Naruto's expense.

After his chuckle died down, Jiraiya continued his briefing "After his mental training, I focused on his physical training. Nothing much to say, except the fact that he is physically more powerful, has more flexibility and has great stamina and speed. Of course not at Gai and Rock Lee's insane physical speed level, but with right application of chakra, Naruto could very well give them a good surprise."

As Jiraiya continued to explain Naruto's growth in Shinobi skills, Tsunade couldn't help but be more astounded and amazed at Naruto's exponential growth rate from the one he had four years ago. She had to give her teammate his credit. He really knew his job, even if he tended to slack off from it time to time.

"And, of course," Jiraiya continued. "There is the matter of Ninjutsu, where Naruto's talent really shined." He gave a smirk at his pupil, who averted his gaze with an irritated face, while a small pink dusted his cheeks due to embarrassment. Seeing this, Jiraiya chuckled, as he saw that Naruto was still not used to praises. "Given the fact that Naruto has monstrous amount of chakra, no thanks to Kyuubi, he is able to throw jutsus around like candies." He then made an expression that spoke of his pride on pupil, as he continued. "Overall, Naruto is currently high Jounin level Shinobi, but due to his inhuman amount of chakra and stamina, if the fight were to drag on, Naruto could even have the scope of defeating Kage level Shinobis."

By the end of Jiraiya's rant, Tsunade was staring wide eyed at Naruto, while an expression of clear disbelief was etched on her face. Slowly, she turned towards Jiraiya with a hesitant look, as she still seemed to be in stunned shock at the revelation.

"You know Jiraiya, it's not that I don't believe you, but…compared to Naruto's skills before he left, I have a hard time believing it."

Tsunade was clear with her words, as she still wore her expression of disbelief at the revelations on Naruto's skills that were dumped on her.

Jiraiya must have anticipated such a response, as he grinned at her. "Then why don't you see it for yourself."

His remark caused Tsunade to raise a visible eyebrow, as she stared curiously at her former teammate. "Jiraiya…what do you have in mind?"

Jiraiya gave her a mysterious smile, as he announced his intention. "Tsunade…I want you to setup a one on one fight between Naruto and Kakashi."

The revelation was something that shattered all the peace in the surrounding, Tsunade gawked at Jiraiya with a incredulous look, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya's intention. But the most prominent one was something that came from outside of the room, as all the occupants in the room heard someone outside the room's window stumble on roof tiles.

Jiraiya grinned at hearing this sound from outside, as he knew that a certain masked Shinabi had been sitting outside the window, silently listening to the ongoing conversation.

"J-Jiraiya!" Tsunade's yelled out in shock and slight outrage "You can't certainly be serious! Kakashi is one the most legendary Jounin this village could offer!"

Jiraiya didn't seem to be affected by Tsunade's outrage, as he calmly stared at the blonde Hokage. "I'm certainly serious about this, Tsunade. I have full faith in the ability of my own student."

Tsunade seemed as if she wanted to say something more, as her mouth opened and closed frequently, before she visibly deflated, as she let out a sigh in defeat.

Seeing Tsunade consent to Jiraiya's demand, Naruto made an exited grin as he turned towards the open window. "You hear that Kakashi-sensei. It seems we would be having a match soon." He spoke to the thin air outside window.

The face of Kakashi soon appeared from window's view, as he made an awkward eye smile at his former student. "You knew I was here all the time, Naruto"

In response, Naruto gave his former sensei a grin. "I have trained in a lot of things, Kakashi-sensei. Sensing is one of them."

Tsunade, along with Kakashi, seemed to be impressed with Naruto's new skill, as Jiraiya seemed extremely proud at his godson's growth.

With a sigh, Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya, who was sporting a victorious smirk at the moment. Tsunade felt herself twitch at the sight of that smirk. Oh how much she wanted to wipe away that smirk from the smug bastard's face.

"Okay," Tsunade consented, as her voice held a tone of resignation. "If Naruto and Kakashi both agree, then we could have the fight after two hours, at training ground three."

Naruto grinned at her words. "I'm ready for any challenge."

Kakashi, who by now had entered the room through the window, just calmly responded. "I'm okay, if Naruto's ready."

"Then it's settled." Tsunade nodded at both the former sensei and student duo. "You two will meet at training ground three. We will be there, along with Sakura and Shizune, as I will inform them." She told them.

Naruto brightened up at the mention of his teammate. "Sakura-chan will be there!" He then gave a wide enthusiastic grin to all the others there. "I can't wait to show her what I have learned!"

Everyone present there chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. It seemed that Naruto was still the same kid as he was four years ago, with his enthusiasm and energy never mellowing out.

And they loved him for that.

* * *

Sakura, along with Shizune, stood at training ground three, with anticipation clearly written on her face. And why wouldn't she, as she was told mere hour ago that her teammate and close friend Naruto had come back to the village, and would now be having a one on one fight with their sensei Kakashi, who was considered one of the best.

Though, she, along with many others, already got the signal of Naruto's return with the massive prank that ensued that ensued this afternoon.

"When is the baka going to come?" Sakura airily muttered. She was never the patient type, and the news of her friend's return definitely didn't help the case.

Shizune sighed with a smile on her face, when she heard Sakura's complain. "Just be patient, Sakura. He would be here anytime. Isn't that right, Tsunade-sama." She turned towards her teacher for confirmation.

Tsunade merely nodded in response. She then turned to look up at the branch of a tree. "Jiraiya…Why are you sitting up there?"

Jiraiya, who was sitting at the said branch, grinned at her. "Better view." He supplied jovially.

Tsunade shook her head in response to her teammate's childishness.

Off to the clearing, stood Kakashi, as he, for the first time looked to be one waiting for another. Rather a comical sight for the ones seeing this.

Their attention diverted when they heard the sounds of incoming footsteps. When they turned their head towards the direction from which the sound came, they were greeted to the sight of Naruto calmly making his way to the clearing, where Kakashi stood.

His attire was something, that was a stark contrast to the ones they were familiar with in association with Naruto. His clothing was something that was not too bright. In fact, his attire mostly had the color black, a far cry from the orange color he used to have. He was adorning the traditional grey Anbu pants. He also had blue body suit covering his upper body, which was overlapped with a half sleeve high collar black jacket that was zipped opened from the front. Though, he did have occasional orange flame wisps spread all over his jacket.

Guess, old habits die hard.

"My…" Sakura looked astonished at the sight of the once bratty kid turning into this roguishly handsome young man. "He has changed."

Shizune smiled warmly at the sight her brother figure. "That he has."

As Naruto made his way over to the clearing, Kakashi eye smiled at his old student.

"Are you ready for this, Naruto?" He asked casually, while in underneath trying to gauge the determination of his former student.

Naruto rolled his shoulders, as he cracked his neck. After which, he responded to his former sensei with an uncharacteristic confident smirk, that threw the old man off the loop. "You need to worry about yourself, Kakashi-sensei. I'm definitely gonna go wild."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at both Naruto's confidence and words. This was something new for him, as before, he had always thought Naruto to be a cocky boy, who had a lot overconfidence then he could afford to have. But now, Naruto showed none of that, as he stood confidently in front of him, as if he had full faith in his own skills.

Definitely new when it concerned Naruto.

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile. "Then I guess that I would have take this seriously, if you are that confident."

Naruto said nothing, as he waited for Tsunade to give the signal for this fight to start. Seeing this, Tsuande decided that it was time.

"Hajime!"

With her voice echoing through the clearing, both Naruto and Kakashi stood in a stand off against each other, as they eyed each other. Then, as if on an unseen signal, both vanished from their places, as clang sounds of Kunais striking against each other resonated throughout the whole surrounding.

The fight had begun.

* * *

_Fast._

That was thought that crossed Sakura's mind, as she tried to track the movement of clashing Kakashi and Naruto. Unfortunately, for her, she was unable to do so.

This was an entirely different level of Shinobi skill that she was witnessing. One that made her feel a bit inadequate. Naruto had come a long way from the unskilled genin that he used, and was now going toe on toe with one of Konoha's best.

Even after all these years, she was still behind her teammates.

Tsunade, who watched her apprentice's fluctuating mood, shook her head, as she turned back to the fighting that was taking place in front of her. _'She has to deal with this herself. I can't do anything.'_

Back on the clearing, in a momentary lapse of time, both Naruto and Kakashi were found to be fixed to a single place, as they tried to exchange blows with each other.

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 21 - Beni Soubi~~

Kakashi, seeing an opportunity, quickly swung his hand with kunai in his hand, but Naruto immediately ducked under him. Kakashi seeing this made a sweep kick with the intention to kick Naruto off his feet.

Naruto was swift to response, as using his hands as leverage he lifted his legs up from the sweep kick, and proceeded to slam them into Kakashi. During the process, Naruto used Kakashi's body as springboard to lift into air into upright position, and landed a few feet away from the masked shinobi.

Kakashi skidded back a few distance away, as he tried to regain his bearing. While his body was positioning itself automatically for the battle, his mind was still reeling from mild shock. Damn, since when did his former blonde student got so good for him to toe on toe with him on full throttle?

He was not given any further time to muse, as he saw Naruto dashing towards him. With reflex honed from his experience, he tried to deliver a kick to the blonde. But, the blonde was a bit too good to fall for such an attack, as he, surprisingly, grabbed his legs that were in process of kicking motion, and used it as a leverage to lift his whole body over the leg.

While being airborne, Naruto gave a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's chest, which was swiftly blocked the said shinobi, as Kakashi tried to grab the blonde's leg. Naruto acted fast, as he fastly twisted his whole body in a reverse corkscrew motion that succeeded in delivering a slam kick to Kakashi's abdomen, resulting in the sliver haired shinobi being lifted off the ground from his place.

Both the shinobis somersaulted in unison while in midair, and landed upright on the ground, a few feet away from each other at the same time.

As both of them panted for breath after the lightning fast physical attacks, Naruto directed a smirk at his former sensei. "Lesson one: Taijutsu, Kakashi-sensei." He told him in a mischievous tone, with an unasked question hidden in his statement.

Kakashi stared at his former student for some moment, as if seeing him in a new light, before he started to chuckle. "Yes Naruto. You pass in it…with flying colors."

Off to the sidelines, Tsunade, along with Sakura and Shizune were gaping heavily at the sight that was presented to them. Naruto, the same Naruto, who never knew the basics of hand to hand fighting, and just went with his brawler style fighting, was exchanging fists and going toe on toe with one of Konoha's best Jounin.

Tsunade turned towards Jiraiya with an amazed look on her face. "Jiraiya…You have really done a good job."

Jiraiya never took his eyes from his godson, as he smirked at Tsunade's words. "It's the result of his hard work, Tsunade-hime. Not mine."

All the others heard this in silence, as they stared at Naruto with amazement in their eyes.

But, the fight was still not over, as suddenly, Kakashi vanished away from his sight. The area was quite silent, as there was no sighting of Kakashi.

Quickly, Naruto saw a glint from the corner of his eyes, which made him quickly reach for his pouch on his left hip, and swiftly throw a kunai to the direction from which the glint came, while another towards the source from which the glint previously originated.

A clang sound resonated throughout the area, as two kunais collided in midair, while the other kunai razed towards a bush. Swiftly, a shadow jumped out of the bush, split second after the kunai embedded into it.

Kakashi landed a few feet away from Naruto, and quickly found himself to be a target of a speeding Naruto, who was dashing towards the silver haired jounin at tremendous speed.

Suddenly, being a few inches away from the masked shinobi, Naruto embedded his legs into the ground, and made a full one eighty to turn around to make to give a kick into the air behind him.

As Naruto did this, Naruto's kick made a solid contact with something invisible that was hiding in the air. The area around blonde quickly shimmered, as the Kakashi that was standing behind him faded away, while the real one appeared to be the one who got kicked by Naruto, and was sailing through the clearing.

But that was not the end of it, as Naruto threw few projectiles of kunais at the midair Kakashi's direction. Seeing this, Kakashi's eyes widened, as he acted quickly, with his feet kicking into ground from his flying postion, and performing a somersault jump using the momentum.

As Kakashi landed away from Naruto, he looked back at the blonde with slight wide eyes, while barely managing to hide away his astonishment. "How?"

Naruto, who still stood at the place where he had performed the kick, raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's question. "How I knew all along that it was genjutsu, when I suck at it. Is that what you are trying to ask, Kakashi-sensei?" At Kakashi's nod, Naruto had a smirk appear on lips. "The answer to your question would be my left pouch." He told the masked nin, while patting the pouch on his left hip.

"Kunai pouch?" Kakashi asked with confusion, as he eyed the pouch with perplexed eyes. But, slowly, the answer started to seep into his mind, as his eyes slowly started to widen.

Naruto, seeing the change in Kakashi's expression, smiled, as he decided to continue. "I didn't have any kunai in my left pouch. Add that with my sensing abilities…you know the rest."

Kakashi had his eyes widened to its maximum limit, when he heard the reason. "Naruto…you willed yourself to believe that there is kunai in your left pouch, when there was none to begin with, and fooled your own mind, causing my genjutsu to give you the loophole, that made you realize from the start that this was a genjutsu." He concluded his thoughts on Naruto's method, while never bothering to hide the astonishment in his tone, as he looked at his former student. "Ingenious."

Within the spectators, Sakura's eyes threatened to bug out of her eye socket, as she saw something that she thought was impossible. "D-Did Naruto do something intellectually spectacular?" Her voice held a tone of disbelief, as she stared at Naruto. "D-Did he really used brain to make an ingenious plan?"

Jiraiya was smirking all along, as he saw the baffled reactions to Naruto's incredible intelligence, something that everyone thought Naruto never had in the first place. "Naruto is a lot smarter than he lets on, pinky."

Tsunade, for her part, was truly amazed by the way this fight was turning out to be. "Naruto…He has come a long way from the kid he used to be." She muttered to herself, as she stared at the blonde with nostalgic eyes.

In the clearing, both Kakashi and Naruto stood in a silent standstill, as they prepared themselves for the final bout.

Kakashi sighed, as he grabbed the Hitaete that was hanging over his left eye. "Naruto. You have proved yourself to be a formidable shinobi today. That's why…" He lifted the Hitaete, to reveal his Sharingan "I'm going use all my powers against you."

Naruto grew an excited smirk on his face, as he took this as a challenge. "Bring it on, Kakashi-sensei."

~~[Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack 2] 03 - Gekiha~~

For a few minutes, they stood in silence against each other, as they tried to gauge each other with their stares. After a few moments, Kakashi sped through some hand seals and brought it front of his mouth.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Large amount of fire was expelled from Kakashi's mouth, as a large fireball razed towards Naruto as its target.

With quickness that was previously unseen from the blonde, Naruto created a one handed rasengan, that was humming with large amount of chakra raging in it. As the huge fireball made its way towards him, Naruto launched himself into the fireball and slammed his Rasengan into it, causing the fireball to swirl in a vortex around the Rasengan. Before he knew it, the rasengan had made its way through the entire fireball, causing him to release the technique. After which, Naruto jumped up into the air, as he started to perform high speed hand seals. Finishing the seals, he exclaimed the technique, while thrusting his fist in Kakashi's direction

**"****Fuuton: Senpuuken!"** (Wind Style: Hurricane Fist)

A large vortex of wind shot out from Naruto's fist, as it razed towards Kakashi at frightening speed. Kakashi stood at place with wide eyes at Naruto not only performing high speed hand seals to deliver an elemental jutsu, but also shooting out a B-rank technique out of nowhere.

_'__Shit!'_ Kakashi cursed to himself, as he weaved through his own hand seals at tremendous speed, and slammed his hand on the ground, while shouting out his technique

**"****Doton: Doryūheki!" **(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

A wall of earth rose from the land, in effect colliding with the large vortex of wind that razed towards its location. Even then, it was not enough, as Naruto had put enough chakra foe it to smash into the wall, thrashing apart the wall into tiny boulders.

Kakashi jumped away from his place, as his face broke out into a little sweat _'Just how strong did he grow?'_ This was his silent question, as he landed close to the lake that situated near the training ground.

As Naruto landed a good few distance away from him, he directed a smirk to his former sensei, before once again jumping high up into the air. It was when Naruto was in the air, that Kakashi noticed something peculiar around Naruto's fingertips with his Sharingan.

~~Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku ( Foreboding Skies )~~

_'__Is that the blade of wind?!'_ Kakashi felt his eyes widen at that realization, as his body stiffened at whatever the blonde was preparing for him.

Using the wind blade that was around his hand, Naruto channeled an inhuman amount of chakra into the technique that he was going to perform, as he raised his arm to his front.

**"****Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu!"** (Wind Release: Rising Dragon)

With that shout, using the wind blade, Naruto made an enormous hurricane of frightening proportion, as it descended towards Kakashi, intending to devour everything that came in its path.

Kakashi had a frightened expression on his face, as he saw the scale at which Naruto created the technique. _'What the hell?! This has got out of hand!'_

Everything else dwarfed, as the raging force of nature descended upon earth, and wreaked havoc. The whole landscape that was in the area of target tore apart, creating a humungous crater that seemed as if it dug to the center of the earth.

Water from the lake started to fill the crater, as the spectators to this fight were standing at their place with slaked jaws.

"W-What the hell!?" Cried out an extremely shocked and stunned Sakura, as she was unable to comprehend the level of power Naruto had achieved.

Tsunade looked at the scene in front of her with disbelieving eyes, before she turned towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya! What's the meaning of this?! I thought Joushou Ryuu was an A-rank jutsu!" She shouted out at her teammate, with confusion and shock dripping in every bit of her voice.

"That's the fun part." Jiraiya replied with a smirk from his place "Even though the technique is A-rank, the monstrous amount of chakra that Naruto could apply into the technique could very well turn it into a S-rank one."

Tsunade heard all this with a gaping mouth, as her eyes threatened to widen at each word that Jiraiya uttered. Just what kind of training did Naruto went through to turn him into such a monster shinobi?

Back at the vast crater, which by now was filled with lake water, standing in the middle of the water body was Naruto. Off to some distance was Kakashi, who was panting, while struggling to regain his breath.

_'__I can't believe it.'_ Kakashi mused through his labor breathing. _'I was forced to use Kamui to escape being torn apart by that hurricane.'_ He then looked at Naruto with his Sharingan eyes, and saw something that caused his eyes to narrow.

Naruto was exuding a high amount of chakra. For what purpose he didn't know, but it made him all the more wary. That was why, he didn't plan to give Naruto an opportunity to use whatever technique he had in mind, as he quickly weaved through his hand seals, after which he shouted out the name of the technique.

**"****Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

As Kakashi exclaimed this, huge torrents of water rose up from the water body they were standing on, as they all converged into the form of a giant, powerful dragon above Kakashi. Though, he found it a bit hard to control the water to shape into a dragon, but theorized that he was pretty much misbalanced with the usage of Kamui, to properly concentrate on the technique he was currently using.

As Kakashi looked at his opponent, he found his eyebrows raising up in confusion and bewilderment, as he found that Naruto was completely relaxed, not even bothering to prepare to defend himself against the water technique.

"Checkmate, Kakashi-sensei."

What the hell?

Kakashi stared at Naruto, with his eyebrows raised further up, as he tried to comprehend Naruto's words. What did he meant by that statement? The silver haired Jounin couldn't help but feel a certain amount of dread, as he pondered over Naruto's words.

And his fears turned out to be for right reasons, as he suddenly found himself losing control over his own water dragon, as small amounts of air bubbles started to escape the water shaped dragon.

"What the hell!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he stared wide eyed at the transformation that his water dragon seemed to be going through, as water was slowly being replaced by air. Before he knew it, all the water vanished away from its place, and there, above Kakashi, proudly hovered a clearly visible wind dragon.

Kakashi felt totally lost, as he stared up at the wind dragon near him, that had formed out of his water dragon, before he turned towards Naruto with confusion evident in his eyes.

Naruto, sensing the question in Kakashi's eyes, decided to explain what just transpired. "It was a hunch, Kakashi-sensei." He told him with a shrug of his shoulders. "As we stood on the water body, I knew that you were going to use a large scale water technique. That's why I started to infuse large amount of wind chakra into the lake, and formed millions of miniscule air bubbles, that were laced with dense fuuton chakra." He then gave a smirk to his former sensei, who was standing opposite to him, with a bewildered expression. "Which you just so happened to carry in your water dragon, Kakashi-sensei." He then gave a victorious smirk to the Jounin. "You have to give up, Kakashi-sensei. You can't escape the close proximity of the wind dragon, no matter how much you try."

Kakashi just stood at his place with a stunned expression, as he dumbly surrendered the fight.

All was quite in the surrounding, as no one dared to speak a word at what just transpired, as their brain tried to compute the information that Naruto relayed to them.

"N-No way!" Sakura was the first to one to exclaim out, as she looked at her teammate in sheer awe and disbelief. "How did you get so cool, Naruto!"

Sakura's statement broke the dam, as Shizune too joined in her praise for the blonde. Tsunade, who had been previously sporting a flabbergasted expression, was currently smiling along with Jiriaya, as they nostalgically looked at Naruto, who had come a long way from the brawling brat he used to be.

After a few moments, Naruto, along with everyone else, came towards the two sannin, as the blonde grinned excitedly at the Hokage.

"So," Naruto asked with barely concealed grin on his face. "What do you think, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto for some time, before she smiled softly at him. "Naruto…that much amount of power and intellect…is not worthy of a chunnin."

Naruto felt as if his whole world came crashing down, as he looked a little dejectedly at the blonde Hokage "B-But, didn't I do good Baa-chan?"

Tsunade still had the same smile on her face, as she replied "Yes you did, Naruto…which is why…" Her face then donned a grin, as she fondly ruffled Naruto's head "You are being instated as a Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the words, as he stared numbly at Tsunade for a few seconds, before he felt the most brightest grin he ever had dawning on his face, as he shouted out to the sky, while pumping his fist into the air

"YES!"

All the others, who were present around Naruto smiled brightly at their favorite blonde, who had wormed his way into their heart and had made them fond of him. After all the hardships that Naruto had endured through these years, it was the least that he could receive. He was already worthy of everything that he has proven himself to be responsible for.

Naruto Uzumaki deserved this.

* * *

Miya, along with Kazehana and Matsu, stared at the projection in front of them with a teary smile on her face. Her face showed the happiness that her Ashikabi was exuding miles away from her. And it affected her in a positive manner.

Ever since the report of Naruto's return, all the Sekireis who were destined for Naruto had been viewing the live projections of events in Konoha, that they had been getting from the satellite that Matsu had developed and launched into space.

They cherished every second of the video feed that they got on their Ashikabi. All the frames on her Ashikabi were like sweet nectar to them. And they were sure to savor every bit of it.

As they saw their Ashikabi cheering and celebrating on his promotion, they felt a loving and longing smile etch on their lips.

"I wish I could be with him." Kazehana said with a longing in her eyes, as she continued to stared unblinkingly at her Ashikabi's projection.

Matsu placed a comforting hand on Kazehana's shoulder, as she gave the wind Sekirei an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Kaze-tan. We would all be with Naru-tan. Matsu's heart says it would be like that."

Kazehana gave a smile filled with gratitude at the encouraging words from Matsu.

Miya felt a gentle smile tug her lips as she saw all this. She then turned back to the sight of her beloved, as her heart thrummed with love and longing. She too wished to be with her Ashikabi. She also wished to feel the love of her Ashikabi. She also wanted to live a life with her Naruto.

Foremost of all, she wanted to be Naruto's Sekirei.

* * *

**Phew. That was the second chapter for all of you.**

**If you liked this chap, then please review. Depending on the response and demand, I will decide which fic's update I should write, whether its Love from Space, or this fic.**

**Please review.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys. I'm back with another chapter for this fic. Now, here's the response to some of the reviews.**

**ArmorOfGeddon: Well, this is fanfiction. I could tweak the level of Miya's power according to my wish. I would admit that her power is ridiculously more than that of her canon counterpart, but it's that way in my fic. And I would assure you that I have a good reason for doing so.**

**AlphaLegion: As you would read in this chapter, you would know the answer to your question of whether I have raised other Sekireis to life too or not. And I agree with you, this fic has more character development than any of my other fics. As for limiting harem to a specific number, I assure you that I would do that. Naruto wouldn't have some ridiculously large harem. It just takes out all the juice from character interaction. So, you could breath in relief at that.**

**DragonBolt21: Of course this would have a happy ending! I personally don't like tragedy. And also, the end of this fic is a bit far in the future, so let's not talk about that.**

**Okay, now that I have answered some of the major review questions, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer:…**

***Kicks out the Disclaimer* Sorry for the disruption.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The beginning of everything**

Naruto slurped the ramen noodles that was hanging from his mouth, as he happily ate his meal that he received, as part of the celebration on his promotion. And by the looks of it, he didn't seem to be satisfied, if the ten bowls of ramen on his side were to go by.

"Gosh Naruto," Sakura sighed exasperatedly, as she witnessed Naruto inhaling ramen after ramen into his endless pit of hole, that was his stomach. "Can't you show a bit restraint"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen, to glance at Sakura "Bwut twis is sho twashty!" He muffled at her with a bit comical look on his face.

Sakura didn't deem a response for this, as she twitched her eyebrows in irritation. But, in the end, she just shook her head, as a small smile etched on her face at her blonde friend never changing, even after all these years.

As Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, he looked at Sakura, who had accompanied him to Ichurika ramen shop, in order to celebrate his promotion.

"Sakura-chan." He called her out, gaining said person's attention. Seeing this, he continued. "Tell me something about yourself." He asked with a smile on his face. "How have you been all these years?"

Sakura smiled, when she heard the blonde's question. "It's been quite boring, except my promotion to chuunin." She then smirked at Naruto. "After all, you were not there."

Naruto chuckled along with Sakura at that. Now that Naruto thought about it, their old time, when they used to be brats, now seemed to be a bit nostalgic. There were many things they wished would come back from that time, like their insensible chattering and arguments, their team escapades, their time together with Sasuke…

Naruto shook his head slightly to cast away those thoughts. No need for his thought process to go into that route now, especially when he was currently in a jovial atmosphere.

"And," Sakura continued. "I have gained apprenticeship under Tsunade-sama, and am now a full fledged medic nin"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. "You are a medic nin now. Wow Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked at Naruto. "I know alright." She then clenched her fist in determination. "I aspire to be like Tsunade-sama and Miya-sama"

Naruto froze at the second name for a second, before he cautiously looked at the pink haired kunoichi. "…Miya."

Sakura nodded with a smile, as her eyes sparkled in a slight bit reverence. "Yes. She is such an inspiration, Naruto," Her tone took a hint of admiration and veneration for the person she was speaking about. "There is not a kunoichi in this village, who doesn't get inspired by the goddess in human flesh. In fact, not just this village but kunoichis of every other village idolize her. She is revered as a true goddess for single handedly defeating an army. Something that only male shinobis like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were said to be capable of."

Throughout her entire speech parade, Naruto remained dead silent, as he didn't utter a word in response to Sakura's rant. His face was sort of shadowed by his hair bangs, as he held his empty ramen bowl for few minutes with a tight grasp.

It was after some time that Sakura noticed something wrong about Naruto, which was him remaining silent. And everyone in Konoha knew that Naruto Uzumaki could never be silent.

"Naruto," She called out to him in slight worry. "Are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him out of whatever trance he was in, as he looked at Sakura with a slight bit startled look. "Huh." He blinked a few times, before regaining his senses. "Oh! It's nothing Sakura-chan. I just got lost in my own thoughts." He grinned at her with a sheepish look.

Sakura raised her eyebrow in slight amusement. "You actually think?"

"Haha. Very funny." Naruto looked sarcastically at her.

* * *

After their short celebration on his promotion, Naruto and Sakura went separate, as Naruto decided to take a walk alone to clear his head from the distracting topic on which he had a conversation with Sakura.

It was late evening, with a splash of orange across the whole sky, as Naruto decided to stroll into the forest for some alone time. Lately, he had been in need of some moments of solitude, where no one could disturb him, so that he could sort out his mind.

After a few moments of strolling into the forest, Naruto came to a sudden halt, as he stood stock still in the middle of the forest.

"You know, it's not a good habit to stalk someone."

Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest, after which, the area remained silent for a few seconds, before a figure came out from the shadows. This person was obviously a female, if her physical attributes were to go by. With miko style attire, and long beautiful purple hair managed by a ribbon on her head, the woman standing in front of Naruto was one of the most beautiful female across the whole elemental nation.

And she was none other than Miya Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun," Miya said her name almost forlornly, and with a touch of fondness. It was clear that she longed for him almost painfully. "It's been a long time."

Naruto didn't respond to her words, as he merely stared at her for some few moments, that made her fidget slightly at her place. And an impressive feat too, considering the fact that she was, at present, the most powerful being in the world, and had never fidgeted in nervousness.

In the end, he let go of his piercing stare, as he sighed in tiredness and resignation. "Why are you here, Miya?"

"I…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the purple haired beauty. "If it's about _that_, then you are clearly wasting your time here. Some months or a year old time can't change my mind on something." He then turned his head opposite to Miya. "It would be better if _you_ change your mind, Miya."

Miya gritted her teeth in frustration and slight sadness at his words. Then she shook her head, as she smiled at him with the same eyes she had when she first confessed to him. "I would never give up on my love for you, even if the entire world depended on it. I love you that much"

Naruto actually winced at the words that Miya said to him. He didn't know how much of a jackass he was being at the moment, and he never wanted to, as he turned away from the purplette to hide his emotions from her. But, even still, he didn't know just how much more he could keep his emotions under check.

Casting away all the guilt and negative emotions he had, he spoke up. "I want to be alone, Miya. Please."

Miya smiled woefully at her Ashikabi's words. "Why don't you want me? Am I that undesirable? I-"

"Don't make me repeat again, Miya. _Please._"

Miya felt all the tears threatening to accumulate in her eyes, as it took all her willpower to keep her emotions in check. But she didn't let his words deter her, as calmed herself with few breaths. She then smiled one last time in forlornness, before turning on her heels.

"I will never give up, Naruto-kun" She promised to him, as she started to walk away into the shadow "I will always love you"

With that, her presence disappeared from the forest, as Naruto was left all alone there. After making sure of this, he let out a huge sigh in tiredness.

She had left him feeling more complicated than he ever had in his life. He didn't know how much more he could keep up with this. Every time she had confessed and proclaimed her love for him, his restraints over his own self had been loosening up little by little. And, it would not be long before he would be unable to hold on to it anymore.

It something that he was starting to fear.

He knew that he was being a jerk to all the woman who said they loved him. But, he had convinced himself a long time ago that it was all for their own good. Nothing good would ever come out from the relationships that they would try to create. In the end, it would be for best if it never started in the first place.

He knew he was still fond of them. He could never hate them, nor had he ever did. It was just a fake coping mechanism that he came up with; that he thought would be for their own good.

But then, why did he felt like he was the biggest jerk on earth right now?

Naruto sighed once again, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I seriously need a break"

As he started to walk out of the forest, he saw Sakura running towards him with an almost panic like expression on her face. As soon as she reached him, she said the words that froze him to his entire core.

"Naruto! Gaara has been captured by Akatsuki!"

* * *

Miya sighed quietly, as she walked away from the forest. She then looked on in sadness, as she saw her destined one being approached by the pink haired Kunoichi, after which, they all dashed off towards the village.

She knew what was happening at the current moment. After all, her spy network was one of the best, next to Jiraiya's. And that was why she couldn't compromise with the safety of her Ashikabi, no matter how powerful he had become at the current moment.

Out of all of Naruto's reacting Sekireis, she, surprisingly, turned out to be the one with the least patience on holding back the desire to see their Ashikabi with their own naked eyes. Therefore, she had secured herself a high speed jet plane that was created from Sekirei technology, as this world's technology still lagged a thousand years behind, and had made her way towards this village.

She took out a tablet out of her sleeves, one of Matsu's creation, as she proceeded to turn on the equipment. An image shimmered on the screen of the tabloid, as Matsu's face appeared on the screen.

"Miya?" The red head's curious voice came from the tablet, before she got a good look on Miya's facial expression. "You talked with Naru-tan, didn't you?"

Miya smiled faintly, with a touch of sadness to it. "I did. I hoped that it would go in a different direction than last time"

Matsu's sigh came from the tabloid. "Weren't you the one to recommend to be patient, Miya?"

Miya didn't say anything in response, as she remained silent to Matsu's remark. The said red haired Sekirei's eyes softened at the rare vulnerable look on her leader's face, but didn't dare to inquire anymore, as she knew how much it would hurt both the parties, if it were to drag on.

"So why did you call me?" Matsu decided to shift the topic to something else.

Miya seemed to be grateful to this, as she responded in a serious and authoritative tone. "Matsu. I want you to send No.08 Yume to the mission that Naruto-kun is going to be in. I know that she is in a bounty mission near Sunagakure, which would save travelling time. Inform her that it's my order."

Matsu's face was set on rare serious look, as she looked back at Miya through the screen. "So he has decided to go on the rescue mission."

Miya nodded, this time with a faint smile on her face. "Yes." She said, as a fond look came over her face. "He wouldn't be Naruto, if he didn't jump to the rescue of his friends. That what defines him."

Matsu seemed to in agreement with her leader, if her own fond smile was anything to go by. Naruto Uzumaki was a person, whose trust was the most hardest to gain, and also the most unorthodox to be achieved. But if you had his trust, then there could be no force in this world that could stop him from jumping in to save his loved one's life.

Matsu smiled a bit at Miya's words, before she spoke up. "I will inform Yume about her mission."

Miya nodded in appreciation, as she turned off the tabloid and pocketing it back into her attire. She then turned to look back at the direction, where Naruto had ran off to, as a wistful smile came over her visage.

She would protect her Ashikabi, at all cost.

* * *

Naruto had a blank expression set on his face, as he jumped through branches after branches in the forest. Behind him, exhaustively trying to keep up with his speed, were his currently temporary and his old team, Kakashi and Sakura, along with Chiyo, who was accompanying them on their mission.

When Naruto, along with Kakashi and Sakura, had reached Sunagakura, they were not presented to a pleasant sight. Gaara, their recently instated Kazekage, was kidnapped by the mad bomber Deidara, while Kankura looked as if he might drop dead any moment, with the poison injected into his system by none other than the famous Sasori of the Red Sand during their scuffle, amidst Akatsuki's move to capture the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

But, at that instant, Sakura had proved her medical expertise, as she proficiently removed the poison from Kankura's body. After which, all of them had rounded up to discuss the next move on how to proceed in this mission to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki, resulting in Chiyo accompanying the original squad sent by the Konoha.

Naruto, by himself, was using all his willpower to contain the rage that he felt had started to build up at the start of the mission. Gaara was one of his few friends who genuinely knew what it was to endure the loneliness. How it felt to be hated, and how to cope with it. And for his friend to be suddenly deprived from all the recognition and respect that he so hard worked to achieve…

He just can't tolerate it!

With an angry snarl, Naruto leaped further away from the group, as his teammates and tag along tried to keep up with him.

Chiyo looked at the speeding form of the blonde; she tried to comprehend what she Kakashi had just relayed to her pertaining Naruto. The fact that not only was he a Jinchuriki, but also one of Gaara's genuine friend, along with being the only friend who could sympathize with the red head's hard childhood.

All that information had succeeded to plant a seed of doubt in her mind, that if she really did the right job in sealing Ichibi into Gaara.

Amidst their jump through the trees, the group suddenly came to a halt, as all of them crouched down to the ground, with a serious expression on each person's visage.

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I know." The said blonde replied, as he stood at his place with serious look. He then looked back into the depths of the forest, while narrowing his eyes. "We know you have been following us for some time. Come out peacefully!"

His shout rang throughout the whole forest, as silent entailed for few moments. Then, suddenly, a figure came out from a hiding point, as jumped in front of the whole group.

The person that stood in front of them was a female. She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sported a moderately developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounded her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hanged just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her attire consisted of tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei crest printed on it.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a guarded tone, as all the shinobis stood with a tense posture, ready for a conflict any moment.

The woman smiled calmly in response to all the cautious look thrown her way. "No need to be tense, Kakashi Hatake. I'm here to provide you assistance in your mission. I'm Yume, from Uzushiogakure."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, after which a look a respect came over his face. "You are **Yume no Akari** (Yume of the light). The S ranked Kunoichi of Uzushiogakure." His tone while still holding a degree of cautiousness, also held the respect he had for this Kunoichi. It's not every day that you meet someone, whose prowess can't be matched, even by the Kage's all over the elemental subcontinent.

Yume nodded in affirmative to Kakashi's remark. "That's right. And I'm here to provide assistance to this mission on behalf of the orders of the Uzukage, Miya Uzumaki."

Kakashi relaxed a bit after hearing that. "I guess that is acceptable. There has been talk going on about a future alliance between Konoha and Uzushio. So it's only natural that they would send one their Kunoichi to aid us in the mission."

"That's so great!" Sakura gushed in, as she looked a bit excited at the presence of an S ranked Kunoichi aiding them in their mission. "Our success rate in this mission has shot up with her help!"

While the mood around the group escalated a bit at the prospect of Yume's help, there was one exception to this. And he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was staring at the opposite direction to the group. He had a conflicted look on his face, as he tried think of Miya's motive behind all this.

She definitely did this to ensure his safety. He can't think of any other reason as to why she would send a famous Kunoichi like Yume, when most villages refrain from sending out their best shinobis to help other village shinobis.

_'__That Miya.'_ Even though he cursed it in his mind, he had a slight fond smile on his face, as he thought on the lengths to which Miya went to ensure his safety. Her actions, day by day, were making it harder for him to contain his hold on his emotions.

She was definitely worming her way even deeper into his heart.

* * *

As the group made their way towards the location of the cave, where Gaara was being held, their movements came to a halt at a clearing, as a lone figure blocked their paths.

The person standing in front of them was clearly from Akatsuki, as was evident from the cloak he was wearing.

"Shit…" Kakashi cursed to himself, as he identified the ones standing in front of him. "Itachi Uchiha. The S ranked rogue nin of Konoha." He said in a wary tone, as he remembered the trauma induced by the Uchiha upon him via Tsukiyomi all those years ago.

Itachi merely smiled faintly at them, while concealing any emotion that he had. He then turned towards Naruto with a calm face. "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tried to contain the rage that was bubbling up at seeing the member of the group responsible for Gaara's capture. "It's a displeasure meet you again, Itachi." He snarled out the words at the blue skinned Shinobi.

Itachi once again smiled faintly at the response he got from the blonde. Even after four years, the Uzumaki still hadn't changed in some aspects of his personality.

He then remained silent, as he observed the group in front of him. But his attention was mainly focused on the figure of Yume. _'Yume no Akari __**(Yume of the light)**__.'_ He thought warily. _'What is she doing here? It would be difficult to defeat her, if she decides to interfere in this battle.'_

He had to tread carefully around this Kunoichi, as he knew she possessed some impressive prowess.

Yume narrowed her eyes at the lone figure, who was an Akatsuki member. She sensed something foul. Something that shouldn't exist. "Something is wrong here." She declared to her momentary comrades. As they all turned towards her for explanation, she continued. "Something is wrong with his energy signature. It's as if his body doesn't possess life. Or it isn't the way as it should be."

The casual information that Yume dumped on Konoha Shinobis and Chiyo unsettled them, as they gazed at the Akatsuki member with an even more cautious look. Kakashi, by now, had already removed the Hitaete from his left eye, revealing his Sharingan eye.

Itachi immediately narrowed his eyes at the brown haired Kunoichi. His assumption on this Kunoichi had been right. She was definitely an opponent to be wary of.

Both the group stood at their places in a stock still silence, as they gazed at their each other with varying intensities.

Kakashi, even though on extreme guard, spoke up. "It's time to start the fight, isn't it?"

"Of course." Itachi replied stoically.

That was the cue, as immediately, Itachi weaved through hand seals at flashing speed, before settling on tiger seal and bringing it before his mouth.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Itachi exhaled a large amount of fire, which shaped into a giant fireball and raced towards the opposing group.

Everyone immediately jumped out of the path of the incoming fireball, and in a impressive coordination, threw shuriken projectiles in unison at Itachi.

Itachi calmly stood at his place, unfazed by the speeding projectiles of various Shurikens. Just when they were inches away from the Uchiha, everything in the surrounding shattered like broken glasses, as the reality, as a whole, came back to normality.

When everything phased back into normal and real landscape, the Konoha Shinobis, along with Chiyo and Yume, were shown to be the recipients of various Kunai projectiles. Unfazed by this, Yume created an almost visible energy dome, that instantly deflected away all the Kunais, which had struck against the shield.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Yume, as his mind and thought process ran at a mile at what transpired just now. _'Not only did she destroy my Sharingan genjutsu at ease, but she was also able to create a dome shield, made purely of energy.'_

Now he understood why even Kage level Shinobis were unable to beat this woman. She was simply, and too ridiculously, powerful.

Kakashi stared at Yume with a look of respect clearly visible on his visage. "You were able to disperse Itachi's Sharingan genjutsu. That is something that not evem many S tanked Shinobis could do." His tone made it clear that he was impressed by Yume's skill and power.

Yume smiled in faintly at the praise. "Thank you, Hatake-san. I have an actually high aptitude towards energy control in my body, and a high amount of perception towards reality. It's something that is surpassed only by Miya-sama. Which is why I'm mostly immune to any illusionary techniques."

Naruto shook his head at the level of powers of some of the Sekireis he had come across. When he had first found their spaceship, in turn their entire species, he had never in his million thoughts thought that some of the Sekireis would be such ridiculously powered ones.

At times, it only made him feel inadequate.

Itachi sighed in resignation, as he analyzed the situation. _'Any of my illusionary techniques would be quite useless. And since my proficiency is particularly in that field, I'm currently helpless here.'_ He then looked at all his enemies, who were standing in front of him, his gaze particularly landing Yume. _'And since I only have one third of my original power, I can't use heavy powered Mangekyo techniques too.'_

The fact that an S ranked Kunoichi, one whose prowess surpasses that of an average S ranked Shinobi, is here doesn't help his case in the slightest.

Itachi once again blew a suffering sigh. The things he had to do for Akatsuki. For the matter, why did he join the Akatsuki in the first place?

Oh yeah. It's to help Jiraiya gain more information on the group. Plus, the fact that he was a notorious S ranked missing nin made him have refuge only at such an organization.

He hated his life sometimes. Really.

"Let me end this." Yume told her group, as her energy spiked to a frightening level. Even Kakashi had his hairs on the back of his neck standing up at the amount of power being exuded by the brown haired Uzu Kunoichi.

_'__Such an impressive level of power.'_ Kakashi thought in awe. A sentiment that was shared by both Sakura and Chiyo.

As she finished gathering up power, Yume raised her hand forward towards Itachi, who had been staring at the development with curious and interested eyes. Her hand started to glow with eye blinding intensity, before a massive beam of light erupted from it and totally engulfed the Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes back to the surrounding of his original place, from where he had been controlling his puppet self. He then turned to his side, to see Kisame still focused on his task, which was to control his anchor, which was fighting any other Konoha Shinobis that might be coming from the other way.

He then turned his attention away from the blue skinned Shinobi, as he concentrated on his astral projection technique, which projected his whole image to the location, where the Akatsuki leader, along with many other members were present. On the ground in the center, lying unconscious, was Gaara no Sabaku, whose biju was in process of being extracted.

_"__Itachi," _The Akatsuki leader's voice focused on him, as his ringed eyes gazed upon the Uchiha. _"What happened to your confrontation with Kyuubi Jinchuriki's group."_

"I failed." He replied stoically, mustering as much self respect as he could, as he faced the leader. "It seems we have powerful opponent from their side."

"So you got defeated. Un." Diedara taunted the Uchiha with a smirk. "Never thought I would see the day when Itachi Uchiha would get defeated so easily. Such a shame. Un."

The leader ignored Deidara's words, as his eyes narrowed at Itachi. _"Who is it?"_

"**Yume no Akari** (Yume of the light)."

All at once, the ones who were present at the ceremony had their eyes widened at the name. They all knew about the reputation this woman had. Her prowess was so famous, that it's said that not even two Kage level Shinobis combined could defeat her.

The leader once again narrowed his eyes at the information. _"Hmm. Her involvement is a bit concerning. But let us concentrate on the extraction of Ichibi no Shikaku."_

All the members of the Akatsuki nodded in agreement, as they focused on extracting the biju from Gaara.

Itachi stared monotonously at the red haired Kazekage, as he pondered over Uzushio's kunoichi interfering in this mission.

The fact that Uzushio was also focusing a lot of attention on Naruto Uzumaki, was also interesting.

* * *

The group, at some point, had met up with Gai's team, as they all converged into a large team and raced off towards the location, where Gaara was being held.

After some time of their sprint, their movements came to a halt, as they stood in front of a large boulder wall, that blocked their path towards the cave, in which Gaara was being held captive.

"There are many seals on this wall." Neji noted, as he inspected the seal inscriptions on the wall. "It would be hard to get past these, without some serious repercussions."

"We don't have time to study the seal." Kakashi reminded the whole group. Time was constantly running out, as Gaara was in the possession of the ones, who wanted the biju inside him.

Sakura cracked her fist, as she stared determinedly at the wall. "Then let me break it. I know enough medical jutsus to save myself from any injuries."

A hand on her shoulder suddenly distracted her attention from the wall, as she turned towards the one who laid hand on her shoulder, only to come face to face with a smiling Yume.

"Let me do it, Sakura-san," Yume assured the pink haired kunoichi. "I have long range attacks that would not harm anyone."

Her words calmed everyone down, as they stared at the confident visage of Uzushio kunoichi. They knew the prowess that this Kunoichi possessed, and they had no doubt in their mind that she would be able to do what she had claimed.

Yume then stepped forward, as she brought her hand in front of her. Massive amount of energy gathered around it, as bright light danced around it, almost illuminating the nearby area.

Then, without any warning, a large beam shot out from her hand and collided with the boulder wall. All the Shinobis present there, were blinded by the bright light from Yume's technique. After regaining their vision, they were presented to the sight of the wall being completely destroyed, and no longer existing to block their path.

_'__So, this is the famous light particle jutsu.'_ Chiyo thought with a fascinated look on her face. _'It's really as powerful as the rumors says.'_

In fact, there had been intense talks in Sunagakure about the absurd amount of bloodline mutations cropping up out of nowhere in Uzushio. Learning about such large, and some unheard, bloodlines in Uzushio were both interesting and mind baffling.

Walking past the destruction that Yume's attack caused, the group walked inside the cave, with the intention to save Gaara, but they were presented to a horrible sight of Gaara lying on the ground inside the cave.

And he was dead.

"GAARA!"

Naruto's voice echoed through the cave, as he dashed away from the group towards the prone form of his red haired friend. As he cradled Gaara's head with a few unshed tears in his eyes, a chuckle rang in ears, that echoed through the whole cave.

"My. So the Kyuubi brat is also here, Un," Deidara, who was standing on top of a boulder smirked at the whole group. He then turned towards a figure standing on another boulder. "Hey Sasori, can we steal Itachi and Kisame's job, by capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Besides, I have a great opportunity of proving to them that art is blast!"

Sasori sighed in suffering manner, as he never glanced at his partner. "Shut up, Deidara." He reprimanded him. "Besides, art is something is preserved through long time."

The foul look that etched on Deidara's face said otherwise.

"You both…"

Both the Akatsuki member's attention diverted towards the one who spoke out. And it turned out to be none other than Naruto, as he glared at both the missing nins. "You both are responsible for Gaara's death." He voiced his thoughts with as much venom as he could muster.

Deidara smirked in response to Naruto's statement. "That's true. And, if you would be a good boy and come with us willingly, then you can join your dear friend there, Un."

That was the last straw for Naruto's restrain over his emotions, as he literally exploded out on Kyuubi's chakra, as it swirled wildly around his body in a manner reminiscent to typhoon.

"Now that's a blast!" Deidara looked excited at the power exuded by Naruto. "Art is a blast!"

Saying that, he went off out of the cave. Naruto shortly followed in a fit of rage, unable to judge anything else.

"Wait!" Yume shouted in a slight panic. Her primary job had been to protect the Ashikabi of her leader. She couldn't fail in that!

Without any further wait, Yume dashed off in the direction in which both Naruto and Deidara went off to. Kakashi followed them shortly while also taking Gaara's body with him, as he didn't want to lose his student to an S ranked rogue nin, because he was blinded by his rage.

* * *

Naruto snarled in anger, as he stood in front of the one, who was in major part responsible for the death of one of his only friend, who could have understood the hardships of his past.

Deidara smirked at the rage filled blonde, who by now was already in his Kyuubi chakra cloak. And he decided to add more wind to the flame. "What happened, Kyuubi Jinchuriki? Did your friend-"

His words were cut short, as a large gust of wind slammed onto him, lifting him up into the air. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto appeared in front of him, with a swirling ball of Rasengan in his hand.

**"****Rasengan!"**

As the blonde slammed the chakra ball onto Deidara, the Akatsuki nin suddenly turned into clay, before falling down to the ground in clusters. Then, appearing behind Naruto, Deidara stood behind the blonde, with few chunks of clay in his hand.

"Got you!" Deidara smirked at his blonde counterpart, as he prepared to stick the clay on him, but was left surprised, when Naruto suddenly poofed up into the air.

"What the-"

"I got you!" Naruto sprang up out of nowhere, as he came near the Akatsuki nin with a Rasengan in his hand.

It was only through his years of experience that he was able to dodge that particular sneak attack, as Naruto glided past him, with Rasengan grazing past mere inches away from the rogue nin's body.

As Naruto missed his target, his Rasengan made contact with the ground after missing Deidara, resulting in a loud explosion, as the ground around him splinter away in a mini crater.

As this happened, both Naruto and Deidara stood a few distance away, they stared at each other with varying intensities.

"Heh." Deidara smirked at his opponent. "Not bad, kid. Your work is some art." His smirk then widened. "As art is-"

"Die bastard!"

Deidara's eyes widened, as another Naruto, this one with a clear expression of rage and having two tails Kyuubi jinchuriki cloak, came out of nowhere from his back, as the one in front of him, once again, poofed away.

"Not again!" That was all he got to say, before the Naruto from his back slammed his Rasengan onto Deidara, resulting in the said person being sent sailing through wind, before crashing onto a boulder, raising a large dust cloud as a result.

After a few moments, the cloud cleared away, showing Deidara on his knees, as he coughed a small amount of blood. He then wobbly tried to stand up, as he weakly smirked at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. "That was the third time he cut my sentence." He muttered to himself while looking at Naruto, as he thought on all the times the blonde interjected his words. "This guy just doesn't listens, Un."

"Surrender Deidara." Yume came out from the bushes, where she had been inspecting the battle, ready to interfere the moment Naruto would have been in threat. "You are outclassed here."

Kakashi stood behind Yume while holding onto Gaara's body, as he stared a bit proudly at Naruto, for him being able to go toe on toe with an S ranked nin.

Deidara sneered at all the ones present there. "Are you kidding me?! I haven't shown my art yet!" He then smirked a bit, as he quickly made a giant clay bird, before mounting on it.

As he soared high up into the sky, he grinned savagely at the ones present on the ground. His hands were making heavy chunking noises, as he looked at them. "And let me tell you one thing…Art is blast!"

With those words, he made a huge clay structure, before shooting it down towards the three ninja, who stared at it with wide eyes.

"That's bad." Kakashi frowned at the descending projectile, as he made a worried face. "Deidara is known to excel in explosion release through his clays."

Hearing this, Yume furrowed her brows, as she also sported a frown at the incoming projectile. Just when she was about to gather up her energy, she heard Kakashi speaking up.

"Let me handle this." Kakashi said, as his face held a confident look, as he handed over Gaara's body to one of Naruto's clone. Then, unbelievingly, his Sharingan eyes morphed into an entirely new pattern, representing something that was thought to be possessed only by Itachi Uchiha at present.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stared in wonderment at the eyes that the silver haired Jounin possessed. "Your eyes…"

Kakashi nodded in affirmative, confirming Naruto's theory. "Yes, Naruto. I have the Mangekyo Sharingan."

He then turned towards the huge clay projectile, as his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes swirled at a rapid rate. He then gathered all his chakra, before directing it towards his eyes, as he uttered one of his most complicated and elusive technique.

**"****Kamui!"**

Instantly, the space above the three warped up, as a vortex of void appeared, sucking into it the incoming projectile of exposable clay. It then successfully sucked in the entirety of the clay body, leaving nothing behind in its wake.

As soon as this ended, a massive beam of light exploded from Yume, cutting past the previous point, where the clay architecture was warped out, and made its way towards Deidara, who didn't have enough time to get out of beam's path.

"Shit!" Deidara, as he tried to arch his whole body out of the beams path, but unfortunately, both of his arms got caught in it, as hands got engulfed by them. As he screamed out in pain, the beam of light died down, vanishing away, as in the aftermath, all the three persons on the ground saw that Deidara had lost both his arms due to Yume's light beam attack.

Unable to bear the pain, Deidara, along with his clay bird, fell down to the ground, as he slightly writhed in pain at the aftermath of his arms being destroyed. He was then quickly surrounded by all three of his enemies, as Yume stared sharply at the downed Akatsuki nin.

"Give up, Deidara." She told him, as her hands glowed threateningly at the rogue nin. "You are not even in the condition to fight."

Immediately, Deidara started to chuckle, as he quickly took a bite out of the clay bird which had been lying near him. "You all are wrong," He then smiled maniacally at all the ones present there. "Because now, I'm going to unveil the ultimate work of art!"

Uncharacteristically, Deidara started to swell up, while emitting out light from various parts of them body. All the ones surrounding him widened their eyes in shock and disbelief, as they saw that Deidara was willing to even blow himself up, to kill all of them.

They did not have much time to react, as Deidara swelled up to massive proportion, and, in an act of massive suicide, self detonated with an enormous explosion, that covered up the whole area, where Kakashi, Yume and Naruto were standing.

As this happened, the last of anyone's vision could only gaze at the rapidly swirling Mangekyo Sharingan eyes of Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto sighed, as he looked up into black night sky, as a small campfire burned in front of him on the ground. Around him, camps were set up for each person who had accompanied on the mission they had today. As he stared at the night sky, he couldn't help but reminisce the events that transpired after Deidara blew himself up.

Kakashi had been able to use his Kamui just in the nick of the time, warping away the entire explosion into another dimension. Though, as a result of using his Mangekyo Sharingan excessively on such a large scale, Kakashi was rendered numb and severely exhausted, with his chakra depleted to very brink.

Sakura, along with Chiyo, had managed to defeat Sasori of the Red Sand. Along with the added bonus of acquiring some useful information from the dying rogue nin.

Then, it all boiled down to the point, where everyone gathered up around Gaara's dead body. He may have been a bit emotional at that time that he ranted off something to Chiyo, which he can't even remember what, resulting in Chiyo being affected by his words.

After hearing his words, Chiyo had suggested reviving Gaara at the cost of her own life. He had been all too ready to provide her any amount of chakra that she needed. In the end, she gave up her life to successfully revive Gaara back to life.

Naruto's musings were cut short, when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from his back. He turned his head to his side, to see Yume, who had walked up to his side, and sat beside him.

"Not getting sleep?" Yume asked him with a smile.

Naruto smiled faintly, as he shook his head. "After what happened today, I can't help but constantly think about it."

Yume didn't say anything in response to that, as she too turned to look up at the night sky.

"Yume."

At Naruto's voice, Yume turned her attention back to the blonde.

Seeing that he Yume's attention, Naruto continued. "Tell Miya…that I'm grateful for her providing help."

Yume's eyes widened for a bit at hearing his words, before her face settled on a smile, as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san. Can I ask a question, if you won't mind?"

Naruto looked curiously at the Sekirei, before he shook his head. "I don't mind. Ask what you want to."

Yume contemplated her words, before she decided to ask straightforwardly. "Naruto-san…Why do you hate Miya-sama, and the other Sekireis who reacted to you?"

Naruto felt his eyes widen at the question directed at him. He had expected many questions coming from the Sekirei, which even included the one asked right now. But, he had never thought that she would be so straightforward and blunt about this, asking it at the first chance.

He then calmed himself down, as he sighed to himself. "I don't hate them, Yume." He replied back in a soft tone. His answer must have caught her off guard, but he still continued. "In fact, I could never hate them. I have always been fond of them, and I still am."

"Then why-"

"Did I reject them?" He completed Yume's question. When he saw Yume nod slowly to his words, he responded. "It's because I worry for them, Yume. I care for them so much, that I can't bear the thought of any harm being brought upon them."

Yume's eyes widened at the answer she got. She then made a slight baffled face. "What has that got to do with-"

"It's because they would be in danger if they are with me, dammmit!" Naruto almost shouted out in the end, as he clenched his fist in thought about Miya and Kazehana's life ever being in peril. "I know what it means to be an Ashikabi. I was, after all, there when the first of your Sekirei race came to life. I know all that entails, when an Ashikabi wings a Sekirei. I know how a Sekirei's life is tied to their Ashikabi, when they are winged." He almost let out a shuddering breath, as a horrific image of Miya and Kazehana dying with him crossed his mind. "And that makes me worry for them even more, if I ever wing them." He then let a melancholic sigh escape his lips, as he smiled sadly. "You saw what happened today with Gaara, Yume. There may come a time when that could happen to me. Akatsuki would always be after my life, as I'm the Jinchuriki of the strongest biju. And when that happens, it's not my life I would be worried about, but the lives that would have been entwined with mine if I had winged them. That's why…That's why, I rejected them."

Yume seemed to be stunned to shock, when she heard Naruto's response. Never had she thought that he would care about them so much that he would even reject them.

_'__He cares for them.'_ She thought, as her breath quickened at the thought of such selfless love that Naruto possessed for the Sekireis destined to him. _'He cared for them so much, that he decided to be happy for them, instead of being happy for himself.'_ Her heart thrummed at a rapid rate, as she thought of Naruto sacrificing his own happiness, which he could have got by winging them, by deciding to release them, in the hope that they would continue to live.

_'__Such a selfless and caring personality.'_ Yume thought in a dazed state, as she put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. _'Miya-sama, Kazehana, Matsu and Karasuba are really fortunate that they got such a rare gem as their Ashikabi.'_

Naruto looked up into the night sky, which was filled with many glittering stars, as a forlorn look appeared on his face. "It hurt me too, when I broke their heart. But, it still doesn't change the reality. I have always cared for them." He turned towards Yume with a smile on his face. "And I always will."

Yume, who had been breathing a bit harshly few seconds ago, controlled her body just in the nick of time, as she gave a smile to the blonde. She scooted a bit close to Naruto, before pecking his cheeks gently with her lips.

"Y-Yume." Naruto was surprised by the action of Yume kissing his cheeks, as he touched the cheek where Yume's lips had been.

"You are a good person, Naruto-sama." She herself never noticed the way she changed in addressing the blonde, nor did Naruto, as she smiled at him. "You really deserve all the happiness that you could get. Don't push it away."

Saying that, Yume got up from her place, and left the area to go back into her tent. Naruto stared at her retreating form for few moments, before he turned back towards the campfire, with a smile etched on his face.

_'__Don't push it away; huh…I will keep that in mind, Yume.'_

* * *

It had been few days since the rescue of Gaara. Yume had been travelling continuously for these, as she prepared to go back to Uzushio. After rescuing Gaara, she had decided to complete the mission, which she had left halfway in favor of going to Gaara's rescue. And it was a decision that she never regretted for even a second, as she got to see a wonderful personality named Naruto Uzumaki.

As she mused dreamily on Naruto, she involuntarily noticed that she had reached her home village, Uzushio. The village was as it had been, when she had left for her mission. Still thriving with life.

As she entered the village premise, she got the sight of the Uzukage tower, which stood tall and proudly over the whole village. She started to make her way towards it.

She really had a lot to say to her leader.

* * *

Miya sighed, as she settled back in her Uzukage chair, while looking over the whole village through the window. She had been getting a lot restless over the past days, with worry dominating her mind.

And, she had the right to be. After all, her Ashikabi had gone to rescue to Gaara from Akatsuki's hideout. It was like sending a lamb into a hungry lion's den, considering the fact he himself was a Jinchuriki.

The other two Sekireis in the room, Kazehana and Matsu, shared the same sentiment.

She would have viewed the footage from one of Matsu's satellite, but sadly, they didn't know the coordinates or the location of Akatsuki's hideout. It was almost impossible to trace such a location from the entire elemental subcontinent.

Her thoughts were cut off, when the door to her office swung open, as Yume came inside with a smile on her visage.

"Yume!" Never had Miya been so glad to see Yume, as she was right now. With an eager face, she asked the Sekirei in front of her. "How did the mission go?"

Kazehana, along with Matsu, too stared at Yume with anticipation clear in their eyes. It was evident that they were worried to death about their Ashikabi's health.

Yume smiled comfortingly at them. She knew what was going through their mind. "The mission went fine. Though Chiyo-san had to sacrifice herself, we were able to revive back Kazekage-dono."

"And Naruto," Kazehana interjected, as a slight frantic and concerned look etched on her face. "Is he alright?"

Yume smiled at Kazehana in a reassuring manner. "No need to worry, Kazehana. I never let those Akatsuki members inflict any injury on Naruto-sama. We were able to complete the full mission in perfect health."

"Thank goodness." Miya sighed, as it seemed as if a good portion of burden was lifted off her shoulder. She then looked at Yume with a grateful smile. "Thank you Yume, for keeping our Ashikabi safe."

Yume remained silent in response to Miya's gratitude, as she heavily contemplated on her thoughts. _'I should tell them about Naruto-sama's confession. That would definitely ease up their heart.'_ Yume thought with a serious expression._ 'They deserve to know this.'_

"Miya-sama." She called out to her leader in a loud voice, gaining not only the said woman's attention, but also that of the other two occupants of the room. "I have something to show to all of you."

Saying this, Yume took out a cell phone that was designed by Matsu for quick communication, and pressed a few buttons in it. Immediately after this, the cell phone emitted the voice of a person. A voice, that the three Sekireis in the room were all too familiar with.

_"__Not getting sleep?"_

_"__After what happened today, I can't help but constantly think about it."_

Kazehana felt herself tearing up at hearing the voice of her Ashikabi after a long time. Matsu was also in the same train.

Miya's breath hitched a bit, when she heard Ashikabi's voice, before turning towards Yume with wide eyes, who in return smiled gently at her.

_"__Yume… Tell Miya…that I'm grateful for her providing help."_

Miya felt her eyes going glossy at hearing her Ashikabi thanking her. This was the first time in a long while, that she had heard her Ashikabi saying something positive about her. It kind of pulled a string in her heart.

_"__Naruto-san. Can I ask a question, if you won't mind?"_

_"__I don't mind. Ask what you want to."_

_"__Naruto-san…Why do you hate Miya-sama, and the other Sekireis who reacted to you?"_

"YUME!" Miya screamed out, as she turned to look sharply at the brown haired Sekirei. An action, that was followed quickly by both Kazehana and Matsu.

"It was worth it, Miya-sama." Yume said softly, as she didn't pay heed to the heated stares she got from all the other Sekireis. "I assure you."

_"__I don't hate them, Yume."_

As soon as Naruto's voice said this, all the heads, sans that of Yume, sharply snapped towards the cell phone, which had recorded the conversation. Their eyes were wide, with the shock and stunned surprise etched clearly on their face. All this time, they had been in the notion that their own Ashikabi hated them, resulting in him rejecting their confessions.

_"__In fact, I could never hate them. I have always been fond of them, and I still am."_

Miya's breath, along with that of Kazehana and Matsu, hitched at the same time, as they heard Naruto speak about his sentiment. It was as if their breath was caught in their throat, as every other thing in this world except Naruto's voice was casted off from their attention.

_"__Then why-"_

_"__Did I reject them?...It's because I worry for them, Yume. I care for them so much, that I can't imagine the thought of any harm being brought upon them."_

_"__What has that got to do with-"_

_"__It's because they would be in danger if they are with me, dammmit! I know what it means to be an Ashikabi. I was, after all, there when the first of your Sekirei race came to life. I know all that entails, when an Ashikabi wings a Sekirei. I know how a Sekirei's life is tied to their Ashikabi, when they are winged…And that makes me worry for them even more, if I ever wing them."_

_"__You saw what happened today with Gaara, Yume. There may come a time when that could happen to me. Akatsuki would always be after my life, as I'm the Jinchuriki of the strongest biju. And when that happens, it's not my life I would be worried about, but the lives that would have been entwined with mine if I had winged them. That's why…That's why, I rejected them."_

By now, all the three Sekireis; Miya, Kazehana and Matsu were openly crying, as they realized the real reason why Naruto rejected them. At same time, also realizing that he had always cared for them, and wanted nothing but their happiness, without endangering their lives.

"Naruto," Miya sobbed out, as she tightly clutched her robbed chest. "Oh Naruto."

_"__It hurt me too, when I broke their heart. But, it still doesn't change the reality. I have always cared for them. And I always will."_

As the recording ended, sobs of three Sekireis echoed through the room, as they cried their eyes out at the words of their Ashikabi. Their hearts went out to him, as they realized that all this time he had forsaken his happiness only for their sake. Through this, they realized one heartwarming revelation.

That he just cared for them, as much as they did.

Kazehana wiped her tears away, as she got a determined look on her face. "That's it." She declared to all those present in the room. "I don't care what he thinks, or what I have to do, but I'm going to make him accept me, even if I have to move heaven and earth in doing so!"

"Well said, Kazehana," Miya appraised Kazehana with her own tear laced face, as she smiled happily at everyone. "Now that we know that Naruto-kun still cares for us, no one can stop us." Her face mimicked the determination that Kazehana possessed. "Not even Naruto-kun himself."

"I'm with you there, Miya-tan!" Matsu cheered, while wiping her tears away.

"Besides," Yume spoke up, halting the conversation. As all the others turned towards her curiously, she felt a blush creeping up on her face, as she placed a hand over her heart. "I think I also long for such a caring heart. I…" She suddenly felt a little shy at all the intense stares she was getting. "I also care for Naruto-sama."

The revelation was met three pairs wide eyes, as all of them stared at Yume with shocked expressions. It soon turned into that of happy expressions.

"You are reacting to him!" Kazehana exclaimed jovially, before making a dreamy face. "Oh, it's so good to be in love!"

"Welcome to the group, Yume-tan!" Matsu said to the brown haired Sekirei in a jovial tone.

Miya smiled serenely at the scene in front of him. It was just so much like Naruto to enamor another Sekirei, with his large heart and irresistible charm. Something that even she was a victim of.

Just as the mood in the office was turning jovial, a sudden sensation washed over them, as out of nowhere they were hit with a bile arising hatred, and intense bloodlust.

Kazehana, Matsu and even Yume were on their knees, they tried to endure this unpleasant sensation. Miya, who was sitting on her chair, was gripping the desk in front of her tightly, as she breathed hardly, while trying fight off this sensation.

"Wh-What is happening?" Matsu asked, as she tried to once again stand up, while trying to fight off the hatred that had washed over them.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Yume exclaimed out, being one with the most empathic ability, looked at others with a slight frantic look. "It's coming from our Ashikabi!"

Kazehana's eyebrows shot to her hairline, as she looked at Yume in shock. "It's Naruto-kun!" Her face then took a concerned look. "Is he alright?!"

Miya too looked concerned, as she faced Matsu. "Matsu, project video image of our Ashikabi's current location."

Matsu shook her head in negative. "I can't. Without knowing the coordinates of Naru-tan's location, I can't"

Miya resisted the urge to bite her lips, as her worry for her Ashikabi increased even more.

Yume furrowed her brows, as if in concentration, before she gasped out, as if remembering something. "The bridge of heaven!" She shouted out to others. When they all looked at her imploringly, she continued. "Sakura-san said that one of Sasori's spy would be present there around this time. I think Naruto-sama, with his team, went there to get information from that spy!"

Every other occupants of the room had their eyes widen at this revelation, as they connected the dots that something must have happened to him there.

"Matsu!" Miya immediately shouted to the red haired Sekirei. "Get the footage, immediately!"

Matsu didn't need to be ordered on this one, as she was already at her work, while working on the computer that was in the corner of the room. After some quick lightning fast typing, on one of the walls came the projection of the live footage of what was happening on the bridge of heaven.

What they saw left in some shock, and slight bit of distraught, as they saw they the bridge was heavily damaged. They also saw that there was a huge dome red energy in the forest.

"Matsu, the forest!" Miya ordered, her face set on a clear expression of concern.

Matsu did as she was told, as she typed the new coordinates. And then, they got the image of what was happening in the forest. What they saw in the projection was something that they never wanted to see in years to come.

In the projection was Naruto, whose skin had peeled off in a wincing manner, as he was completely covered in a red skin coat of Kyuubi's chakra, as he completely represented humanoid version of Kyuubi, with four tails swinging on his back.

What they were seeing in front of them was not their Ashikabi, Naruto Uzumaki.

It was a monster.

* * *

**Okay. So, that's the third chapter for you guys.**

**I know. Not much of an action in this chap, but I was mainly focusing on emotions in this one. But don't worry; there would lots of action coming in the future.**

**Also, this fic would follow canon till the Pein invasion arc. Even then, some things would deviate from the canon in between. Just what it is that deviates from the canon, it depends on me.**

**Okay, that's it for now folks. If you liked this chap, or have any questions, then please review. I would try to answer your questions.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I have brought you a new chapter of this fic, as promised.**

**Now my response to some of the reviews of this fic.**

**Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock****: Well, thanks buddy. Your review turns out to be the hundredth one for this fic.**

**Lord Hydra****: I have always wondered what Jiraiya actually taught Naruto, if even after three years he is till basically the same, with the same set of arsenal that he had three years ago. Which was why I made him the way he was supposed to be in this fic. Also, to your question of Karasuba's involvement, let me say that her time would come. It's just a matter of screen time for each character.**

**ThePizziaMan****: While not necessary for every jounin to have a genin team, I will think about it. It's a rare concept after all.**

**AlphaLegion****: Not much there to respond to your review, but I still decided to write it. I thought that his rejection on the basis of emotions alone would be crappy, which was why I did what I did in the previous chap.**

**Cerulean Knight****: Again the same answer to you too, like the one for AlphaLegion. You will see in this chapter, as to how they all make it through all that.**

**Well that was all the major reviews. If you have any questions about this chapter, then please leave it in long ass reviews. I will respond to the queries likewise.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Um, sorry guys, but I'm still searching for the disclaimer I kicked out in the previous chap. I don't know where I kicked him off to?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Acceptance.**

Naruto, while covered in his three tails Kyuubi chakra clock, gazed at the one standing opposite to him with narrowed eyes, as he tried to keep his emotions under check. Something, in which he was failing spectacularly, as he glared at the said person with hatred in his eyes.

And the person, who was the recipient of his heated gaze, was none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin.

It had all started with their mission to the bridge of heaven, where he along with Sakura, a new teammate called Sai, and their temporary leader Yamato had joined forces together to claim information from Sasori's spy at the said bridge.

Turns out that the spy was none other than Kabuto, who in reality was not a spy. His loyalty for Orochiramu was next to none, which might be the reason why Orochimaru had appeared on the bridge after a few tense moments.

Things had went downhill from there, when the Snake Sennin had started to taunt him while using Sasuke's name, claiming to pit his former best friend against him. In the end, Naruto lashed out, as he raged at both his opponents, first sending Kabuto sailing through the air, after which he did the incredible feat of giving the same treatment to the tongue weirdo Sennin.

Now, it was not the thought of Orochimaru having Sasuke that had him so enraged. The promise he had made to Sakura, about bringing Sasuke back, was also of no major contribution to the current hatred he harbored for the Snake Sennin. In fact, as harsh as it may sound, it was something that he could care less about.

No. It was the thought of one of the only person, who had treated him differently from the other villagers that drove his emotions to the edge.

Sasuke Uchiha had been the first of the very few people who had treated him differently than the other people in his village. While most of the parents warned their children of him being bad and good for nothing, the Uchiha had been the only one among his peer to not look at him in negative light.

At first, it had elated him to know that there was still someone out there, who would look at him without prejudice. And, it was one of the foremost reasons why he had tried to befriend the Uchiha.

That epically failed, when he learned that Sasuke was just a natural douchebag, who could care less for others. He had been all but ready to give up on his case, when he learned the truth to why he was that way.

He had lost his entire family. Living a life, where he was surrounded by the happiness of a family, he was suddenly snatched away from all that, and was left in a hopeless situation, where the only thing he had to embrace was his loneliness.

It was the first time Naruto had experienced an emotion of happiness, mixed with guilt. He was happy, because he knew that there was someone out there, who experienced the same loneliness that he had endured. He also felt guilty, because he was happy at the expense of another's misery.

Nevertheless, it had been at that time that he became determined to at least know someone, whose life represented a lot like his own. They both had their own share of grief. While one had had never known the joys of a family, the other was suddenly ripped away from all that in an instant.

There was an one important factor, as to why he was so adamant on Sasuke, other than the fact that they had been like quarreling brothers to each other. That reason was because..

He saw himself in Sasuke.

There were so many similarities that he had with Sasuke, except for their contradictory personalities, that he couldn't help but think how life would lead, if he had gone down Sasuke's path.

But, the truth was that, it scared him. The end result of the path that Sasuke took scared him. At times, he couldn't help but wonder if that is how he would have ended up, if he were to take up Sasuke's path. His childhood, after all, was not something that was filled with happiness and sunshine, and he had his fair share of moments filled with immense depression. Couple it with the burden of bearing the hatred of an entire village, it was a miracle that he turned out the way he did.

Even still, he couldn't help but think that he could have been in Sasuke's place, if he didn't have enough guts and willpower to endure all that. And, the amount of psychological pain that Sasuke had faced was something that even surpassed that of his own.

It was due to this, that he was so determined to bring Sasuke back to the path. The path that he could have taken. The path that scared him to no end. And, he would do anything, and everything to make that happen, no matter what it took him to do so.

Maybe that was the reason why he was so enraged at the one standing opposite to him. The snake Sennin proclaimed that he had control over Sasuke. That he had control over one of Naruto's probability. And that didn't bode well with him.

But he was not known as the gutsiest ninja for nothing. With a willpower that was incomprehensible, he tried to rein control over his mind, unwilling to give control to the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him.

Orochimaru frowned, when he saw the scene in front of him. Naruto was gaining control over three tails worth of Kyuubi chakra. Now that was something that couldn't be counted as a good news for him.

_'__I have to do something.'_ He thought to himself, while trying to wreck his brain on ideas as to how he could leave Naruto vulnerable. That's when an idea struck him. _'I could definitely use that. Although it's still experimental, I guess this is the best time to use it.'_

Orochimaru had to suddenly jump away from his place, when Naruto tried to do a claw attack on the location where he previously stood. Quickly taking out a kunai, while coating it with a high amount of wind chakra, Orochimaru threw it at Naruto's direction in a lightning speed.

Naruto was unable to respond to this in required time, as the kunai pierced through his chakra cloak due its wind chakra coating, before slashing through his arm. Naruto bit back his scream, as the area where kunai had slashed through gave out a steam with a hiss, while swiftly closing up the wound.

Naruto glared Orochimaru, as he got on his hands and legs, in manner reminiscent to a fox. "It's gonna take a lot more than a kunai to defeat me, Orochi-teme!"

Orochimaru gave a condescending laugh in response to Naruto's heated words. As his chuckle died down, he looked at the blonde with a mock pity look. "I wonder, Naruto-kun," He drawled out in a slight taunting tone. "Why are so adamant on Sasuke-kun? To bring him back to what? That Konoha village." His smile then turned a little sinister, as he looked at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. "The same village, which only gave you grief and loneliness as its reward for your loyalty!"

"Shut up!" Naruto roared back, as he snarled at the Snake summoner. "Don't mess with me with your words! I still have…"

While Naruto said that, he suddenly started to have visuals, where he went through a childhood full of loneliness. The amount of sadness he endured during that time hit back at him with all its might, as he started to see the image of being surrounded by villagers, who either ignored his very existence, or if they looked, then it was with nothing more than hatred and disgust.

Orochimaru, who saw the momentary stumble Naruto had, while freezing up in his position, smirked to himself in satisfaction. _'So it has started.'_ He thought to himself, as saw Naruto hallucinating from his place. _'It seems I was right. The kyuubi chakra is so full of hatred, that the fear inducing poison I had coated on that kunai would actually accelerate due to fox's chakra.'_ He then crossed his arms, as he decided to watch how this would transpire. _'Now all that is left is for the brat to have a mental breakdown, before succumbing to unconsciousness. It would be an easy victory for me.'_

Sadly, for Orochimaru, he never took into account of the fact that the Kyuubi's chakra could be actually fueled on hatred and sorrow.

"No…" Naruto muttered to himself, as he clutched his head to ignore the images. "I still have people who care about me. I still have Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, my friends, and…" He then saw the images of his Sekirei's, from whom he had distanced himself away. Naruto gritted his teeth, as he tried to ignore the sadness that he felt from those memories. "No…I still…"

"Admit it, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru decided to put oil on fire, as he tried to drag on Naruto's misery. "The only reason Tsunade and Jiraiya gave you their time was because you held Kyuubi inside yourself. Even Sarutobi-sensei was the same case, otherwise why would he give you special attention, even though he was a hokage. Because you were a lonely child? Not a chance." He said in a sickening sweet voice, as he smirked even more sinisterly at Naruto. "Face it, Naruto-kun. The only people who gave you their time did so, not because of who you are, but because of what you are!"

"NNNNOO**OOOOOOO!"**

With a roar that took a demonic turn, Naruto looked up to the sky in a silent scream, while his skin peeled off in a horrifying manner, as he started to get surrounded in a dome of dense red chakra. A phenomenon, while incredible, was equally horrifying.

For Orochimaru, this was like a train wreck. His plan of making Naruto succumb to unconsciousness had indeed succeeded, but he never took into account of the fact that the Kyuubi could take control over his body. And the sight in front of him, no matter how much he wanted to look away, he just couldn't, as he marveled at the event transpiring in front of him.

While the last of his consciousness started to slip away, Naruto felt a small tear slide down his face, as his vision blurred into darkness. He just had one last thought in his mind, before his consciousness slipped away fully.

_'__Am I…am I really all alone?'_

His world went fully black after that.

* * *

What transpired next couldn't be differentiated from carnage, as total destruction ensued in the path of Naruto and Orochimaru. The fight that transpired between both of them couldn't even be accounted as a fight between two shinobi. It was a battle between two monsters, who defied all logics of humanity.

In the Uzukage tower, all of Naruto's destined Sekireis were witnessing the live satellite view on the battle between their Ashikabi and Orochimaru, with an expression of growing horror on their faces.

Their Ashikabi had turned into something that they could never, in their million thoughts, consider him to be.

He had turned into a humanoid monster.

It all ended with a Kyuubified Naruto being restrained and subdued by Yamato, during the process of which a bloodcurdling scream escaped from their Ashikabi, which clenched and twisted the hearts of all his destined Sekireis in an agonizing manner.

A trembling Matsu finally took the initiative of stopping the footage from the satellite. As the screen went blank, Matsu remained frozen at her seat, with an expression that signified the terror that had gripped her heart during the entire battle and the painful restraining of their Ashikabi by Yamato.

It was an expression that mirrored across the faces of all the other Sekirei in the room. Yume and Kazehana, who were one of the most emotional among the Sekirei race, had visible tear trails along their cheeks. But even then, they were unable emit any sounds of sob and cry, as they looked as if they had lost their voice at the horror they had seen descend over their Ashikabi.

It was Miya's reaction which stood out among the rest, as when previously, where she had been standing along with the other Sekirei's during the footage, just literally collapsed on her knees, with tears sliding down her face like the rest.

"Miya!" Kazehana, Matsu and Yume all shouted at once, as they saw the most powerful entity across the whole shinobi world being brought down to her knees, with just one video on the suffering of her Ashikabi.

As all the other three Sekirei rounded up on her, Miya just stayed at her place, with her eyes remaining unfocused along with the tears that still remained on her face. She then slowly turned towards them with an agonized face. "You all felt it, didn't you?" She asked in an almost desperate voice.

Kazehana, who had now started to sob, nodded back with her tearful face. "Yes, Miya. We all felt it. The amount of loneliness…and sadness…" She gripped her chest tightly, "It was unbearable!"

They all remained silent; as they all tried to gain their courage and bearings back, after what they had seen and felt which shook them to their very core.

"He needs us." Miya suddenly declared in a desperate tone, as she wobbly stood back on her feet. Determination, out of nowhere, seeped into her expression, as she thought on the emotionally vulnerable state her Ashikabi would be in.

"Miya-tan…" Matsu whispered, as she looked at the determined face of her leader. She knew that no amount of coercing would deter her from the decision she had made just now.

Kazehana, after wiping away her tears, smiled faintly at the Sekirei pillar. "It's your choice, Miya. No one is going to stop you."

Yume nodded in agreement, with a smile on her face as she looked at Miya.

Hearing this, Miya looked at all the Sekirei present there with a look of gratitude, which was returned with smiling faces. Even though the Konoha team must have gone back to their village by now, she knew she had to go back to her Ashikabi. He was the most vulnerable at the moment. She knew it in her heart. She had felt his loneliness touching her soul, and it pained her to no extent. It didn't matter if Naruto was trying to avoid her presence, because if there was one thing that she had inherited from her Ashikabi, it was his stubbornness. And, she knew that right now…

Her Ashikabi needed her.

* * *

Naruto sat alone inside the forest in his village Konoha, with only loneliness greeting him silently, as he rested against a tree. He had a mild haunted and hollow look on his face, as he reminisced on how his entire mission had spiraled down to one massive failure, with his entire team returning back to Konoha with only disappointment in their hands.

And it had all started with his loss over the control of Kyuubi. Shortly after which, he had been restrained back by Yamato, who used his Mokuton to subdue Kyuubi's chakra.

It was then and there, that he swore he would never use Kyuubi's chakra again, as he had learned that he had brought harm to Sakura in his berserk state. What use was this power of, when all it brought was pain to his precious people?

Then, after that they had went to search for their wayward former teammate, in the hope of retrieving him back to his village. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that it was a foolish and naïve thinking, on considering that Sasuke would accept their plea to comeback. But, then again, you couldn't have lived the life Naruto did, without a small bout of foolishness and naivety.

As was expected, the result of their confrontation ended up in a small fight, where he and Sasuke went toe on toe with each other. If nothing else, Sasuke had been impressed at his unbelievelable improvement, and had stated that he was really worthy of being his rival.

Before Naruto could have retorted with anymore words, Orochimaru had once again interfered, where he took Sasuke back, leaving a thoroughly disappointed Naruto and Sakura.

Through all this, the words that Orochimaru had spoken to him were ones which refused to leave his mind. Each of the Snake Sennin's words felt like numerous stabs to his heart. No matter how much he tried to ignore Orochimaru's words, it always succeeded in coming back to his mind to haunt him.

And this was state he was currently in, which had garnered no less amount of concern from Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura. They knew that something must have happened to him in his battle with Orochimaru. Just what it was that happened still remained a mystery to them.

The words that he heard from the traitorous snake during their battle constantly ringed in his mind. No matter how much he tried shrug away, while repeatedly consoling himself that all of it were farce, a sneaky move by the Snake sennin to leave him vulnerable, his mind couldn't help but conjure up vivid descriptions of his life, which were full of loneliness and sadness, further proving that Orochimaru's words were somewhat true.

Naruto brought his knees to his chest, while resting his head on it, as he held a melancholic look on his face. He thought on all the people that he had in his life. While all of them were indeed his precious people, there was no special distinction to any one of them, that would really set them apart from the others. The ones he craved for, who would be there for him through thick and thin, while also shouldering all his pain and grief that he had hid behind his smile all this time. It was a classification that not even Jiraiya, his godfather, came under.

Just then, an image of image of all his Sekirei came to his mind, making him grimace, as he quickly shook his head.

He had already lost his right to them. Even though he cared for their safety and welfare, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had winged them. They were really the ones who were willing to share all his burdens, along with their willingness to give him the love he desired.

But he rejected all of it. Just because he cared for them too much, to risk their lives with his own. The end result of it was that he was alone now.

Naruto looked down dejectedly, as he realized this fact once more. "I'm really all alone."

"No, you are not."

Naruto's head whipped up, when he heard the voice coming from his back. He then slowly turned towards his back, to see Miya standing behind him with a warm smile on her face.

"Miya…" Naruto whispered out in shock. Even after the history between both of them, how could she still come back to him?

Miya didn't pay heed to the stunned look on her Ashikabi's visage, as she walked up to him, and crouched down to be face to face with him, with her warm smile never leaving her face. "You are not alone, Naruto-kun." She said to him in a comforting tone, as she brought her hands forward. Though she hesitated a bit, she emboldened herself while cradling his whole face into her arms, before bringing him to her chest in a warm and loving embrace.

Naruto, whose face laid on Miya's soft and supple breast, felt his eyes moistening, despite his own protest to shedding tears. "Why Miya…" He felt his throat going a bit dry, but he still continued, "Why do you keep coming to me? Even after all that I did, how can you still come back to me?"

Miya smiled a bit, when she heard this. "Why do I keep doing this?" She idly repeated Naruto's question, while tenderly caressing his hair. "Because I want to shoulder the burdens that you have, Naruto-kun. Because I want to share the pain and grief that you would feel. Because I don't want you to feel lonely anymore. But, above all…" She then raised Naruto's head from her breast, and lovingly kissed his forehead. "It's because I love you."

Naruto looked at Miya with his wide glistening eyes, as he heard the heartfelt words that the Sekirei destined to him said to him. The amount of love and affection she had for him was so much, that he could almost feel and touch it. As if it had materialized in the physical world.

Her words, which struck a chord inside his heart, drew him to her. Her eyes, that possessed untold amount of feelings for him, drew him even more closer to her. In the end, he was unable to take it anymore.

"Miya…" He said in shaky voice, as he looked directly into the eyes of the woman who never gave up on him. It made him feel vulnerable right now. "Promise me…Promise me that you will never leave me."

Miya felt her eyes widen, when she heard her Ashikabi's words. The pace of her breathing quickened, when she felt the implications of his words. She couldn't believe that she was currently in this moment. It all just felt like a dream for her. It was too surreal for her.

"N-Naruto…" Miya spoke up in a hitched tone, unable to believe what was happening right. With her disbelief, came an immeasurable amount of happiness and joy, as her dream seemed to at just a hairline's breath distance away. "I-I will! I will always love you!"

Naruto eye's remained fixed on Miya's, as he got lost in the sea of love those eyes possessed for him. _'Don't push it away.'_ Yume's words ringed in his mind, as his face closed towards Miya's. _'I guess…'_ He thought to himself, _'I have the right to be a little selfish.'_

Miya's felt her breathing quicken to such an extent, that it was feat to breathe the air itself. Her Ashikabi's face, which was so close to her own, had an expression that spoke of acceptance. This entire moment, to her, felt as if it was a vivid dream on all her fantasies. It was a dream from which she would never like wake up.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Her face burned due to such close proximity with her Ashikabi. Her race's infamous body reaction was starting to act up, as she was still unwinged by Naruto. On instinct, her hands went up to rest on her Ashikabi's shoulders, as her lips were just inches away from her own. Naruto looked at her with his vulnerable eyes, which made her melt at her spot.

"I want you, Miya."

"I was always yours, Naruto-kun."

It was with those words that Naruto decided to seal the deal, as he engulfed Miya's lips with his own. Miya closed her eyes tightly, as she savored the taste of her Ashikabi's lips with all she could. This was a moment she had dreamt of at least a million times. And she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

Bright wings of light suddenly erupted from Miya's back, as the said woman gasped into the kiss she was sharing with her Ashikabi at the pure pleasure that flooded her entire system. She relished at the sensation, as she passionately shared her kiss with the man she loved.

A few moments after their passionate kiss, Naruto and Miya separated themselves from each other. Although, Miya did so reluctantly, but she still tightly held her now officially marked Ashikabi.

With a bright smile on her visage, Miya looked at her Ashikabi. "Sekirei no.01 Miya Uzumaki is yours" She added the Uzumaki name with a satisfied smile, "Forever and ever."

Hearing this, Naruto gave a faint smile, as he rested his head back on Miya's bosom, while trying to snuggle in its comfort. His eyes started to feel heavy, as the mental exhaustion he had carried over from the past few days started to catch up to him. "Miya…"

"Shhhh," Miya softly silenced her Ashikabi, as she once again started to tenderly caress his hair. "Just rest, Naruto-kun. You need it." She then gave him an affectionate smile, "I will take care of you."

Naruto smiled back in response, before sleep finally claimed him. He blissfully rested his head on Miya's breast, while sleeping to his heart's content.

Miya smiled when she saw this, as she continued her ministrations on his hair. It's when everything calmed down, did the gravity of the situation finally caught up to her.

She was winged. She was finally winged by her Ashikabi Naruto, after holding onto her patience and hope for so long.

She felt her eyes moistening up with tears of joy, but held it back, as she resolved that from here on, she was going to be strong for her Ashikabi. She would be his emotional as well as physical strength. And, she would do everything it takes for his happiness.

With this thought, she closed her eyes, while tenderly caressing Naruto's head, before she once again opened her eyes. When she did open them, it was to reveal a pair of cold deadly eyes, that threatened to freeze the hell itself. "You people can come out right now. I have sensed all of yours presence the moment you came here."

When she spoke up the words to thin air, several figures started to reveal themselves from the shadows. From their attire, they were clearly shinobi. Or, to be more precise, they resembled the Anbu corp. of Konoha. The only glaring difference was the short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tantō.

Miya narrowed her eyes at ones surrounding her, and her fast asleep Ashikabi. She knew who these shinobi were. After all, her spy network was considered to be the best next to Jiraiya's.

"Root." She calmly said the name of the group, of which these shinobi's belonged to. "What is it that you leader, Danzou wants, vermins."

Her voice was harsh, along with the way she looked down upon these shinobi's. She had a good reason to do so, considering the fact that Danzou, from what she had learned, was looking for ways to control her Ashikabi. And that irked her.

Unfortunately for Danzou, no could ever make her Ashikabi a puppet, as long as she was alive.

All the shinobi stared at her with narrowed eyes, as they tightly gripped their swords.

"What is Uzukage's purpose in this village?" One of the shinobi asked her monotonously. Though, there was an undercurrent of threat in his voice.

Miya didn't deem him important to give a response, as she focused back on her Ashikabi, while continuing to run her hand through his blonde mop.

They grabbed their tantou's more tightly, when they were not even given a response from the purple haired Sekirei.

The shinobi, who had previously asked the question, once again stared at Miya with his narrowed gaze. "Uzukage-san, by the order of Danzou-sama, we ask you to stay away from the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. The Uzushio leader has no right to stay near Konohagakure's weapon."

With each word the root shinobi spoke out, Miya felt her mind plunging even deeper into her hatred, as she gnashed her teeth to restrain the fury and wrath she felt boiling up from every fiber of her body. Her whole body, and even her soul, which were her Sekirei heritage, screamed out in outrage at her Ashikabi being viewed as nothing more than a tool.

Suddenly, an intense pressure flooded the entire forest, as all the root shinobi dropped down to the ground like sack of potatoes, while gasping intently for air. As they tried to stand up to the pressure that bore down upon their very being, they saw a frightening sight of Miya, radiating visible waves of energy, glaring at them like a wrathful goddess.

The fact that they were frightened was a feat in itself, considering that root shinobi were supposed to be emotionless.

"I don't want to waste my time on speaking with you people anymore." Miya said to them in menacing and threatening tone, that carried with it an immense amount of power that threatened to crush their very existence. "Go away!"

The root shinobi's did not need any more incentive, as they quickly disappeared away from the area, probably running off back to their leader, Danzou.

As soon as all the root shinobi left the area, Miya calmed her aura down, before looking down at her Ashikabi, who had remained undisturbed during the entire ordeal, and was blissfully sleeping while using her breast as his pillow.

Miya felt a fond smile making its way on to her lips, as she softly rubbed Naruto's head. "I promised you that I would not leave you, didn't I Naruto-kun?"

While saying that, she picked herself up, along with her sleeping Ashikabi. She slightly chuckled at Naruto still sleeping like that, even after all that transpired few moments ago. _'Gosh, he is such a heavy sleeper.'_

Miya then looked back at the village, where Naruto's apartment was, causing her to release a small sigh. It sure was going to be a long walk, while carrying her Ashikabi all the way.

Did she mention that she had to remain elusive from all the villagers?

Yep. Definitely a long walk.

* * *

A pair of eyelids parted ways, revealing a set of two cerulean blue eyes, as the owner of these eyes groaned a bit after waking from his cat nap. He groggily sat up from the bed he was sleeping on, as he tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes. He noticed that it was night time, if the view from his window was correct.

While giving out a yawn, he blearily looked straight with his sleepy eyes. "…Where am I?"

The last that he remembered was that he had been in the forest of death, wallowing in pity due to some snake bastard's words. Now that he thought about it, he felt a bit silly on hanging up on that matter for so long. It was just not like him to ponder one matter, especially a depressing one, for too long.

When he mused on that matter, he was suddenly hit with the memories of what happened in the forest. More particularly, his memory of winging his first Sekirei, Miya.

"Miya…" He whispered out, as stared at the space ahead of him with wide shocked eyes at what transpired at the forest.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, only to feel his eyes widen even more when he saw Miya sitting on edge of the bed close to him, while wearing a warm loving smile on her visage.

"Miya!" He shouted out, as he sprang up from his bed with a newfound vigor, while gazing at her with shocked eyes. "You, here, when, how….what the hell?!"

Miya giggled at the non coherent spluttering that escaped out of Naruto's mouth, which made the said blonde's face burn crimson out of embarrassment. With a few mild breathes, Naruto regained his composure, after which he proceeded to look at Miya with confusion evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" He asked her, while failing to hide his embarrassment at a woman being inside his residence.

Miya looked nonplussed at his question, as she smiled at him. "I carried you to here from the forest."

"…carried me."

Miya nodded with her carefree smile, oblivious to the growing horrified expression on Naruto's face. "Yes. You were so peaceful while sleeping that I decided to carry you to your apartment."

Naruto remained silent for few minutes, during the span of which Miya gained a confused expression on her face, before she was jolted up from her position by the sudden shout that emanated from her Ashikabi.

"Nnnnnooooooo!"

Naruto screamed out, while comically holding his head with a mild despaired look on his face. "For me, a man, to be carried by a woman….this is the most shameful and embarrassing moment of my life!" He then started to sob comically into his arm.

Miya stared dumbly at her Ashikabi's sudden comical outburst for few seconds, before her shoulders started to shake in violent manner. "Mpmphph…"

Naruto stopped his childish tantrum, as he stared at Miya with a confused expression. "…Miya?"

"….Ufufufufufu." Miya started to giggle into her hand, before she totally lost control over herself, as she started to laugh out loud, forgetting all her manners and etiquette as a proper lady.

Naruto, seeing this, gave a wide grin, as he chuckled to himself with an embarrassed flush on his face.

When Miya gained her composure back from her laughter, she looked at her Ashikabi with a small smile. "You haven't changed a bit, Naruto-kun." She said to him, while inching close to him. She then laid her hands on his cheeks in a tender manner. "You are still the same."

Naruto smiled in response, "You wouldn't want me any other way, would you?"

Miya shook her head with her smile, as she closed the distance between their faces. Her lips were just an inch away from his, "I wouldn't."

And their lips joined once again, as they both relished in the feeling of the other one's lips. Even their tongues started to tangle with each other, as they both savored the passionate moment they were sharing with each other.

Naruto suddenly blinked back to reality, when he started to feel his shirt being unbuttoned. He broke away from the kiss, getting a disappointed moan from his Sekirei, before looking down, only to see his shirt unbuttoned halfway through by Miya's hands.

With a heavy flustered look, he looked back at the purplette, only to flush even more, when he saw the uncharacteristic lustful and longing look on Miya's face. "M-Miya?"

Miya, unheeding to his action, once again the closed the gap between them to lay a chaste kiss on his lips, before looking into his eyes with a heavy longing look on her face. "I want this, Naruto-kun. I have waiting for you for so long. I can't take it anymore."

By the time she finished her words, she had completely unbuttoned his shirt, and removed it from his body, while throwing it away like an unwanted waste. Naruto had no control over the situation, as he wore a heavy blush on his face.

"M-Miya…I'm a virgin."

Miya mildly giggled to herself, as she stared at him with an intense loving look. "So are all the Sekirei for their Ashikabi, Naruto-kun. Besides," She smirked a bit lustfully at him, which did not help his flustered state. "I always wanted to be your first."

With that, Miya smashed her lips back on Naruto's, while they dropped to the bed they were sitting on.

It was going to be a long, passionate night.

* * *

The sound of door slamming was what woke Naruto up from his sleep. As he groggily opened his eyes, he noticed a weight on his chest. That weight was none other than his first Sekirei, Miya, who was as naked as the day she was born. And so was he.

They both had a sheet covering their entangled naked bodies, as the smell of sex permeated the air of the room, signifying the heavy amount of lovemaking they have gone through last night.

Who knew Miya had so many kinks in the bed. She even wanted to play as submissive slave to him!

Either way, he had at least learned a new use of the ninja wires last night.

Naruto was brought back from his musing by the sound of the door slamming, as a voice came from the other side.

"Naruto! I don't care if you are in some kind of hang-up, cause you better come out of the room!"

Shit, it was Sakura! What was she doing here so early in the morning?!

A quick look to his alarm clock told him that it was well into the afternoon. Maybe he and Miya had been so indulged into the sex that they never knew that they had been doing it till well into the morning.

"Brat! I know facing Orochimaru's words are not easy, but you are not the one to gloom for too long!"

Even Jiraiya was here! Just how worse can the situation get?!

"Ma ma, maybe he is sleeping right now?"

"Not everyone is as lazy as you, Kakashi!"

Okay. He took his words back. This has gotten even worse. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were here too!

"Why are we getting dragged into this?"

"*Munch*Munch* Asuma-sensei, we all are worried about Naruto's depressed state lately. It's just not like him."

"The matter that he has gotten handsome lately is a bonus for me to come too."

"Troublesome."

"Yosh, Naruto-kun. It's not youthful to get depressed so much!"

"Gai-sensei is right! You should fan your flames of youth without giving up, Naruto-kun!"

"That was so youthful, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Maybe I could use my Byakugan to see how he is doing inside?"

"M-Maybe he n-needs some t-time?"

"It not like him, Hinata. We should show him that a top dog doesn't get depressed over little matters!"

"It's illogical to invade one's privacy."

"…Like Asuma said, why am I getting dragged into this?"

Asuma-sensei, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei…..

What the hell?! Was the whole Konoha village outside his apartment door?!

As the whole chattering sound outside his apartment went to a new level, Naruto's headache started to escalate too. The current situation was quickly turning from bad to worse to worst in the span of seconds. The fact that they would witness him with Miya, along with a clear evidence of sex, didn't help the matter at all.

"I had enough!" Sakura's shout came across the door. "I gave you enough time, Naruto! SHANNARO!"

The door got splintered into various pieces, as Sakura barged into his apartment, along with rest of the group. As they all ushered into his bedroom, Sakura was the first one to bear witness to the sight.

"Naruto! You better…wake up…" She trailed off with her words at the sight she was presented, as her arms hung limply at her sides. "…now."

"Sakura, what happened-Oh my!" Tsunade, who had come to inquire into Naruto's bedroom, quickly gasped at the embarrassing sight.

It was not long before the rest of the group came into the room, at the same time unleashing the chaos that had been awaiting, when they were presented to the sight of Naruto sleeping with a woman, who was currently laying on his chest.

"Mmmmm." Miya moaned a little at being disturbed from her sleep, as she lifted herself from Naruto's chest, while having the sheet cling to her chest, in turn hiding her naked body beneath it. "Why is there so much noise, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had just one word in his mind, as he saw the dumbstruck look on all the other faces, as they recognized the woman on top of him.

_'__Fuck.'_

Sakura's face, along with that of all the other Kunoichi's, wore a stunned expression, as she saw her dream idol in front of her…in Naruto's bed.

"M-M-Miya-sama?" Tenten stumbled on her words, unable to believe the woman she aspired to be like sleeping with Naruto.

"…holy shit!" Kiba swore, as his nose quickly started to bleed in an excessive manner at the erotic sight of a naked woman clinging to her sheet.

Hinata instantly fainted into the arms of Kurenai at the sight of Naruto sleeping with another woman, leaving a flabbergasted sensei to comically worry over her student.

"Hehehehe…" Jiraiya marvelously recovered from his dazed state, as he went into his fit of perverted giggling, while furiously scribbling into his notebook with a large grin.

"I guess this is how a teacher feels, when they are proud of their student." Kakashi said, while wiping away a fake proud tear from his eyes. "To be able to bang the most powerful Kunoichi across the whole shinobi world…I'm so proud!"

The rest of the group didn't even know how to respond to the sight of the most powerful figure across the shinobi world sleeping with one of their comrade. Which was why, they all settled on mute confounded looks.

"Ara…" Miya, who had just now noticed the presence of all the people in the room, had a sweet smile on her visage, as the air around her darkened. "Isn't barging into another's property frowned upon?"

The way she asked the question left everyone in vicinity with a shudder crawling down their spine. The fact that she was naked beneath the sheet she was clinging to definitely didn't help the ire she was feeling right now. Only her Ashikabi had the right to see her body, no one else.

And, much to their horror, they saw the formation of something horrid behind the purple haired Uzukage.

"Wh-What the hell is that?"

"…This must be a genjutsu."

"Troublesome…"

And finally, the hell was unleashed upon the occupants of the room in the form of a demonic mask, which accompanied with Miya's sweet pleasant smile, made it more horrifying.

"Trespassing one's property, especially that of Naruto, is strictly prohibited."

As the horrifying shrieks echoed throughout his entire apartment, Naruto stared at the scene in front of him with a dry look on his face.

Then and there, he decided that he was going to delude himself in believing that all this never happened.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself, which he idly noted he had been doing a lot lately, as he sank into his chair, while currently sitting inside the Hokage office. To his side, Miya also sat in her chair, with a pleasant smile on her visage, while keeping her arms interlinked with that of one of his own.

This was something he had noticed Miya doing a lot lately, which was clinging onto him a lot. The amount of body touch and skinship she required might have been borderline excessive, were it not for the fact that he knew he was the cause behind it.

It was because she had yearned for him that much. She was trying recover the time of their interaction, considering the fact that she had longed for him for too long, and had bottled up all that yearning until yesterday.

It might have been a bit irritating, were it not for the fact that it was also endearing for him.

Currently, in the room, there were only three other persons, excluding himself and Miya. They were Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Tsunade had dismissed all the other people, so that she could avert any chaos that were to ensue in her office.

Tsunade, who sat across a desk from them in her Hokage chair, was currently massaging her temple, as if she was trying to ease a headache. "What happened this morning aside…"

Even though she said this, a pair of giggling echoed through the room. That quickly died down, when Tsunade shot a nasty glare at both Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"…Leaving that aside," She once again continued, as she turned to gaze at Miya with her narrowed eyes. "Why are you here, Uzukage-sama? And what is your relationship with Naruto?"

Miya narrowed her own eyes, when she sensed that this woman had some kind of problem with her having a relationship with her own Ashikabi. When she prepared to retort back, she felt a hand rest on her own, making her turn towards her Ashikabi who softly shook his head at her. That action immediately calmed her down.

Naruto sighed a bit, as contemplated on how to move forward with this matter. On one hand, his relationship with Miya was really delicate information, which he couldn't disclose to this world. On the other hand, the people in this room were some of his most trusted people, who had also been close to his parents.

After much thinking, he decided on his choice, as he turned towards his Sekirei. "Miya…I think they deserve to know the truth."

Miya felt her eyes widen for a second, before it dropped down, as she smiled mildly at her Ashikabi. "You are my Ashikabi, Naruto-kun. I would do whatever you ask me to." She said, while lovingly squeezing his hand.

Naruto smiled in response to the reply he got from the woman he was starting to fall in love with.

"Ashikabi?" Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya chorused in unison, as they wore equally perplexed expressions on their faces.

Miya looked at her Ashikabi, who encourage her to continue with his smile, making her smile in response. She then turned towards the three shinobi, who were anticipating an explanation.

"Yes, Naruto is my Ashikabi. An Ashikabi is someone, who is the destined one for a Sekirei." She then relaxed back into her chair, also calmly looked at the people, minus Naruto, who were wearing confused expressions on their faces.

"It all started with a spaceship that landed on this planet…"

* * *

**Done. That was the fourth chapter of this fic for you guys. I don't know about you people, but I particularly enjoyed a lot while writing this chap, especially the part where all of Naruto's friends barge into his apartment, while he was sleeping with Miya.**

**And also, with this Naruto has winged his first Sekirei into his flock. I guess there should be no surprise that it's Miya who turned out to be the first one.**

**Now, I know that for the last two chapters there has been some lack in action. Well, that is to be expected, considering the fact that this a relationship development phase.**

**Well, I would next updating my new fic 'Legend Across Time', which will completely replace the fic 'The Child of Prophecy'. After I update the second chapter of that fic, I would be deleting the story 'The Child of Prophecy'.**

**Please leave your valuable review if you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heys Guys. I'm back…after who knows how long.**

**I know I know. The wait had been a bit too long, and I have far too many excuses to be listed down here in the author's notice. So let's skip with that.**

**And my special thanks to all my reviewers and followers, who have been patient with me for this update. I hope you all would continue to support me in the future.**

**So, without further adieu (or any disclaimer), let's start with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Realignment.**

"Space-ship. Aliens. Unbreakable soul linking bonds… Are you kidding me?!" Tsunade voiced out her thoughts in an incredulous tone at both Miya and Naruto. She then shook her head in a bewildered manner. "Well then, excuse me if I'm having a hard time believing all that."

In her lifetime, she had seen and heard many things that could be considered as bewildering. But this just really took the cake. Something like extraterrestrial species coming to earth from outside space in select number of spaceships, and taking residence in the said planet to find suitable mates. A setting so clichéd that she had only ever seen in one of those movies in theaters.

Jiraiya didn't utter a word. But, the serious and utterly curious expression on his face told that he was intending to fish out as much information as he can in regards to the topic. And thus, the reason why he remained silent, while willing to let Miya do all the talking.

Miya, who had been observing all the reactions, just stared at them with a calm amused expression. "It's not such an outlandish theory…if you consider the fact that you Shinobi also perform feats of miracles in the eyes of civilians."

"That," Naruto, who sat beside her, interjected with slight smirk on his face, as he looked at his pseudo-mother/grandmother. "-is something that you cannot refute to, Baa-chan."

In response to his remark, Tsunade merely grumbled at her seat. Not before she threw a mild glare at Naruto at his nickname for her.

"Still," Jiraiya interjected, breaking off the casual atmosphere that was occupying the room. He looked at both Naruto and Miya, primarily the Sekirei, with a serious expression. "Do you have some kind of proof, that would lead us to believe your theory?"

Even Tsunade looked intrigued by Jiraiya's remark, as she nodded in agreement to the Toad Sannin's words.

Naruto idly scratched his chin in contemplation, as he heard his Godfather's words. "Well," He started off in a hesitant tone. "It would be quite hard to immediately present a proo-"

He was unable to complete his remark as he was suddenly cut off from his words, when a pair of hands grabbed both sides of his cheeks and pulled his face sideways…

Into a scorching passionate kiss with Miya.

The now bonded Naruto's Sekirei swapped her tongue passionately while locking her lips with her Ashikabi, as a pair of multiple bright wing of light erupted from her back, in turn almost blinding the other occupants of the room.

The light continued for a few seconds, before it completely died down. But, even then, Miya continued to press her lips against her Ashikabi's, as she showed a rare lustful expression, that she would not have, in her million dreams, ever showcased it in public.

"Woah…" Jiraiya was left speechless by the sight in front of him. Both by the unbelievable phenomenon that happened and also the passionate lip locking. He was sure going to have a lot of inspiration and materials for his research.

Tsunade, it seemed, was imitating her teammate's expression and thoughts…of course, minus the research material one.

After finally separating his lips from that of his heavily reluctant Sekirei, Naruto looked a bit flustered by the latest development. "Um, Miya…" Naruto voiced out with a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Was that necessary?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to prove our bond to them."

Naruto sighed to himself when he heard that response. Though, he had to admit that she did have a point in the way their bond could have been proven to the two elder people in the room.

It was still embarrassing though.

"That…was interesting." Tsunade remarked from her place with a small flush on her cheeks. She was no doubt surprised by the sudden steamy scene; initiated by the last woman she had thought would do such a thing, considering Miya's reputation and personality.

"I guess they have proved themselves, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya looked at the blonde Hokage with a smirk, as the said woman sighed in resignation at the latest development. He then turned towards the Ashikabi Sekirei pair, as his smirk turned into a grin. "Still Naruto, I can't help but feel proud of you!" He exclaimed out, while giving his godson a thumbs-up, accompanied with his lecherous grin. "For you to bag such a hot powerful woman, you are definitely my godson!"

Naruto's eyebrows gained a massive twitch, as he threw his dirtiest look at the Toad Sage. "Go to hell, Ero-sennin!"

"Aw come-on, don't be like that!"

"I would be, you lecherous Sage!" Naruto gave a slight pause, before resuming fiercely. "Besides, don't call my woman hot!"

"Ho oh! Your woman, eh. My godson has definitely become a man!...well, considering what I have seen this morning…"

"Screw you!"

While Miya looked amused at the scene that transpired in front of her, Tsunade just let out a sigh in defeat, as if she had long since given up reacting to such type of occurrences.

The Hokage then decided to divert her attention to something else, as she turned towards her fellow female in the room. "Uzukage-sama-"

"Miya, Tsunade-dono." Miya interjected with a smile. "You can call me by my name, considering you are someone my Ashikabi considers as a part of his family."

Tsunade donned a smile of her own, as she faced the Uzukage. "That would be perfectly fine." She gave her a consenting nod to affirm her statement. She then got a slight mischievous smile on her face, as she continued. "And could this informality have any relation to me being Naruto's pseudo 'grandmother'?"

Miya gained a mysterious smile on her face, as she didn't back away from the teasing. "Who knows." She responded with her smile.

Tsunade merely chuckled in response, before she decided to steer the conversation in another direction. "Miya-san…I'm a bit curious about your last name." Even while being bridled with curiosity, Tsunade's expression took a serious turn. "Is it common among the…Sekirei," She worded out, while testing the unfamiliar term on her tongue. "who react to their Ashikabi to take up their last name, or is it something unique to you?"

At Tsunade's question, all activity in the room halted, as the godson-godfather duo, who had been continuously trading barbs, also stopped in their arguments. After all, it was a question that had been on the minds on many people in the elemental nation. It was a highly discussed topic, since most had already speculated of her being a non-Uzumaki.

Then again, many had also speculated that maybe she had took up that name as a sign of honoring the land she was currently ruling. Though, many had speculated of her having a distant relation to the Uzumaki clan, while there were also some, who had humorously speculated of her secretly marrying an Uzumaki and taking up that name.

The people with that last thought just didn't know how closer to the truth they were.

Miya gave out a brief sigh, as she contemplated on how to respond to the question. But, after looking at her Ashikabi sitting beside her, who also looking curious for an answer to the question, she decided to proceed with this honestly. "For a Sekirei," She began, as she looked at her audience. "their bond to their Ashikabi is the single most precious thing that they could hold their importance to. It even transcends beyond the boundary of marriage set by humans. It's _sacred_ to our race." She stressed the importance of 'sacred', as she looked seriously at all the others. She then continued. "That's why, for us, when a Sekirei reacts to their destined Ashikabi, it is considered to be a moment worth more than heaven. And…when rejected, it is considered to be nightmare exceeding hell itself." She then lowered her face to the ground, as she stared forlornly at the floor. "And I have experienced both of them."

Naruto slightly flinched, when he was reminded of how had rejected the Sekirei who had reacted to him. Looking at his Sekirei now, he decided that the least he could do is reassure her. Bringing his hand forward, he laid it on top of that of Miya, and squeezed it slightly in reassurance.

The response he got from her was that of a smile, which spoke of gratitude and love for him.

Tsunade looked at the Uzukage with a interested look. Even though she looked curious at the new information that Naruto had at first rejected Miya, she decided to hold herself back, as it was his private life, in which she had no right to pry herself in.

Miya went on to continue her explanation. "For a Sekirei, there is only one true destined Ashikabi they could ever have. It's not just their physical composition we react to, but it's also about the resonance in souls between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi." Miya took a deep sigh, as she looked unflinchingly at both Tsunade and Jiraiya in front of her. She dared not to look at her Ashikabi beside her, because she didn't know how he would react to this particular explanation. "It may be possible that a Sekirei could have another Ashikabi candidate, if the first one they reacted to rejected them. But, that's only possible if it's only on the basis of physical reaction, and their destined Ashikabi doesn't exist in the first place. On the other hand…" Miya trailed off with a nostalgic look, as she discreetly glanced at her Ashikabi.

"I see." Jiraiya spoke up for the first in a long while, as he looked uncharacteristically serious, yet also sympathetic and understanding at the explanation he had heard from her. "Naruto happened to be your true destined Ashikabi, because of this soul resonance thing. Yet, you also had the misfortune of being rejected by him.

Naruto looked irritated by the straightforward remark by his Godfather. "Can't you be a bit more subtle about this?" He grumbled lowly under his breath.

Miya wore a slight smile on her face, as she continued on. "I would have had no other Ashikabi in my life, because Naruto was my destined one. And," Here, for the first time, she turned fully towards her Ashikabi, as she showed a true genuine smile that was slightly laced with joy. "Even if I was given a choice to have any other Ashikabi, I would not have taken it. And…that is the very reason why I made myself Naruto's wife, even if he had not wanted to be husband. Because, for me, Naruto is my only one."

Naruto felt his face heat up, as well as being left speechless by the earnest words from Miya, that seemed as if they were spoken from innermost depths of her heart. And it was something, he decided, that he was going to cherish for the rest of his life. Because up until now, he had been thirsty and hungry for such kind of love that was deprived from most of his life.

"Damn Naruto," Jiraiya remarked, while discreetly trying to pen down the scene transpiring in from of him. Though, with the way Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching, it seemed he was not that successful. "Just how cruel were you to reject such kind of woman?"

Naruto was unsuccessful in masking his flinch at that question. "I know," He weakly defended himself. "And I fully intend to make it up for all that."

With the way Miya's smile took a more delighted turn, Naruto knew that he had said the right words.

"Still," Jiraiya also smiled slightly, as he saw all this. Though, a teasing glint suddenly appeared in his eyes, as he continued. "You must have been gay at that time to reject such a hot woman."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently, as both Miya and Tsunade looked on at the transpiring scene with amused eyes.

Jiraiya, continued his charade while simultaneously ignoring his godson in a mocking manner. "Hah…I guess it's up to me now to show you the correct path. The hardships of a Godfather showing his godson the right path." A lecherous grin then suddenly broke out on his face, as he pulled out his Icha-Icha book out of nowhere; an action that immediately brought deadpan expressions on both the women in the room. Jiraiya wisely ignored them, as he then held that book towards Naruto. "And I will give you this to provide you the right enlightenment!"

"You…you hopeless damn Sage! I don't need a smut as a guide for my love life!"

"If you were rejecting such hot women in the past, then you damn as well need my books!"

"Go to hell!"

* * *

In the end, the post meeting argument between Naruto and Jiraiya had gone favorably on the blonde's side, only on the account that Tsunade intervened in between and smashed the living light out of the old Sennin on bringing out his smut book.

From there, it was quite the task for both Naruto and Miya to escape from all his friends and sensei's, who had decided to hound around the Hokage tower like a bunch of Hyenas, so that they pounce upon him at his mere sight.

As such, it was at the top of the Hokage monument, that Naruto, accompanied by his Sekirei, found a relief from the hounding of all his friends and acquaintances. Not that he could blame them, as it's not every day that you find a person sleeping with arguably the current most powerful existence in the whole world.

Quite a distance away from the edge that no one could notice them, Naruto and Miya cuddled to each other, as they sat against a rock behind them. They were also safely at a large distance away from the Anbu headquarters and elder's house that were on the top of the monument. It was just by the stroke of luck that they had found such a secluded place with a nice privacy and view of the village in front of them.

Naruto held Miya in his arms, as the said woman happily absorbed the warmth of her Ashikabi, while tightly embracing him.

"It must have been tough on you."

At Naruto's sudden remark, Miya looked up at him, to see the blonde gazing at her softly. When she saw this, she directed at him a faint smile.

"It was." She replied back with a soft expression along with her small smile. "Waking every day after that incident, I used to ask myself a million questions. Was I not beautiful enough for you? Was I not woman enough for you? Was my love not satisfactory for you-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto suddenly apologized with a pained expression, as he heard all the things she went through after his rejection. He himself knew that the cause of his rejection was quite noble, but it still didn't excuse him from all the torment his Sekirei had to go through all this time.

"It's okay." Miya reassured him with a sincere smile. "After all, I know why you did that."

Naruto looked surprised at that response, as he stared confusedly at her. "Wh-What?" He asked dumbly, as he looked at her with her perplexed expression. "How do you know that?"

Miya got a mysterious smile on her face, as she looked at her Ashikabi with bemused eyes. "We heard the recorded conversation between you and Yume"

"Wha…When? How?!" Naruto stammered incoherently, as he tried to make head and tail of this new information. That's when he suddenly realized something. "It's one of Matsu's gadgets, isn't it?"

Miya giggled elegantly into her sleeve, all the while clinging tightly to his chest. "That lecherous beast is trying to prove herself more and more as a peeping tom with her new creations." She responded back with a borderline smirk.

Naruto sighed resignedly to himself, before letting out a chuckle to himself. "I guess she hasn't changed a bit." He said with a slight smile.

"Nothing has changed, Naruto-kun." Miya said with a smile, as she rested her head back on his chest. "Everything is still the same…even our love for you."

"O-Oh." Naruto stammered, as he was suddenly reminded that Miya was not the only Sekirei he had rejected.

"Give them a chance, Naruto-kun. Just like you gave me one." She whispered to him in a soft voice, as she caressed his cheek lovingly. "I'm sure you will not regret it."

Hearing that, Naruto was suddenly reminded of another similar conversation he had._ 'That's the second time I'm getting the same type of advice.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he remembered Yume's words by the end of their last conversation. Shaking off any other thoughts, Naruto smiled at his Sekirei. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Their interaction after that remained peaceful, as both of them remained cuddled to each other. With the sight of the village just on the edges of their vision's horizon, they had quite possibly found the most secluded area in an open environment. The fact that any building and establishment on top of the monument was quite a distance away from them only added to their privacy.

All of this, for Naruto, was just like one of those setting he read in one of his godfather's smut novels.

Wait. What?

Naruto blinked to himself, as he was left baffled by that sudden thought that came out of nowhere. He would ashamedly admit that he was not as ignorant of Icha-Icha series written by his godfather, as he would like to claim. After all, when you train with a super pervert for two and a half years, then you were bound to be influenced by him, one way or another.

But that last thought he had, especially with Miya in his arms, was something that left him quite bewildered. He was definitely not thinking anything perverted of this situation, especially with Miya in his presence.

_'I'm not turning into a pervert.'_ Naruto thought to himself in a reassuring manner. Unfortunately, it sounded more along the lines of denial. _'I'm definitely not turning into a pervert!'_

For God's sake, he just had sex with Miya the previous night without even much sleep.

But…he had admit, as he looked at the woman in his arms, that she indeed looked quite beautiful and enticing. It was quite enough to instantly attract him to her and even induce emotions of lust in him at such a time.

Maybe that was the reason why he was having such thoughts out of nowhere.

Miya, sensing her Ashikabi's stare, looked up at his face, as a confused expression dawned upon her visage. "Naruto-kun?" She asked in a concerned tone, as she noticed something akin to a faraway look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

It might have been due to all the lust Naruto had obtained after trying to put distance from some hot sexy women chasing after him. It might have also been due to being with a super pervert for two and a half years, that might have left a lot more impression in him than he had initially thought. And above all, even though it never occurred to Naruto's thought, it might also have been because of Kyuubi's chakra messing with his hormones. But in the end, the way she asked that question was with such an illegal combination of elegance and cuteness, that it finally snapped something within Naruto.

In a sudden move, that made the Sekirei yelp out in surprise, Naruto pushed down Miya to the ground, as he hovered over her surprised form. She looked quite shocked at the unexpected action from her Ashikabi.

"N-Naruto…" Miya voiced out with a stunned expression on her visage.

"Damn, Miya." Naruto muttered, as he brought his face closer to his Sekirei, with his face just inches away from that of Miya. "Why are you so enticing? So…intoxicating." He whispered to her in a hoarse tone, as his eyes started to get clouded in slight lust.

"Naruto," She forsook the way she usually addressed him in her heavily flustered state. "Why are y-"

And her words were cut off, as her eyes widened at the feel of her Ashikabi's lips on her, resulting in her wings emerging from her back. Her eyes widened even more, when she felt her dress sliding off her body, leaving her body bare for whatever purpose Naruto had in his mind.

Miya was once again left quite disarrayed and stunned for the uncountable time in the same day. Not that she was complaining about this, but they could at least do such a thing in privacy. After all, after preaching to many about manners and dignity, the current situation would only highlight her as a hypocrite.

Besides, what if someone were to spy on them in such a situation?

* * *

Spy on them a group did. And they did it with a sense of morbid fascination.

Naruto and Miya had done all sorts of things that aroused both the parties to their very limit. The act of performing sex with the danger of getting caught brought a new level of orgasm to both the parties. Miya, to her own horrification, discovered that she was quite aroused by such a guilty pleasure. And throughout all this, Naruto dominated over Miya as if he was a beast in possession. Lust had completely clouded his mind in the face of the beauty of his Sekirei.

Despite Miya's hesitations on performing intimate lovemaking in an open environment, she just didn't have it in herself to deny her Ashikabi anything. It was something that she definitely blamed on her Sekirei genes for being so submissive to her Ashikabi's demands.

And while Miya might have thought that no one had caught them performing sex in an open environment, unfortunately for her, some people did watch them doing the deed. And this group happened to originate from the very village she ruled.

"Holy…crap." Matsu muttered in a dazed tone, as she gazed at the screen in front of her with a stunned expression. Yume, who seemed frozen at her own place, couldn't do anything but stare at the screen with morbid fascination.

"My, My." Karasuba, who had admirably recovered from the ridiculous scene on the screen, intoned with an amusing and condescending voice. "If I weren't seeing this, then I definitely would not have imagined Miya of doing such a thing in open."

"This is so unfair." Matsu moaned out in complain, as she pouted in a childish manner. "Miya-tan not only got winged, but she also got to experiment with Naru-tan too!" Her pout increased even more. "Matsu also wants her Naru-tan time! Don't you agree Kaze-ta…"

Matsu's voice trailed off, as she along with the other members of the room realized that there was one person missing from their group. Matsu seemed to be the first one to realize that Kazehana had ran away from the room, if the mildly swinging exit door was any indication.

"Kaze-tan." Matsu muttered worriedly, as she realized why Kazehana fled the room.

"Hmph." Karasuba snorted, as if she seemed amused by the latest development. "You bunch are really proving yourself to be crybabies. Even Miya being no exception."

Yume frowned at her proclaimed rival. "Give her a break, Karasuba. The pain that you experience in love is not something that is trivial."

Karasuba sneered at the response she got from her rival. "Which is why I don't need it, if this is how you end up as." Without waiting for Yume's response, Karasuba went out of the room, probably to train off in solitude.

Yume shook her head in disappointment over how her rival perceived things as.

Matsu sighed, as she turned back to the screen , which showed the scene of Naruto and Miya having long since finished their session of copulation, as they now cuddled against each other.

_'I wish I could cuddle with Naru-tan like that.'_

* * *

Kazehana stared emotionlessly at the ocean from the Cliffside, as her mind continuously replayed the scene of lovemaking that happened between Naruto and Miya.

Even though she knew that she should be happy for someone whom she considered as a big sister, her traitorous mind and heart always betrayed her, as they just seemed to drift off to another thought. A thought that consisted of betrayal and jealousy.

Why…Why didn't Naruto chose her? Why did Naruto chose Miya first? What did she lack, that made Naruto happy? What did Miya have that made him chose her?

Why?

The words continued to echo in her mind, as she thought on the torturous time she spent after Naruto's rejection of her. She now knew why he did it, and she had taken satisfaction in that fact.

But now, after seeing Naruto accept Miya, her mind was now once again in unrest, as it continuously swam through topics that made Kazehana even more uneasy.

As her mind drifted to even more dangerous areas, that bordered on negative thoughts she never would have possessed for Miya before, she tightly shut her eyes, as she forcibly banished away all her thoughts.

As she once again her eyes, this time there was stern determination in it.

"I won't wait anymore." She said in firm voice. "If Naruto-kun can't accept me, even after all that has happened now, then…then…"

The first time around, when Naruto had rejected her, it had felt as if her heart had been stabbed by a hot molten knife. But, even then, she had continued to love him unconditionally, since Naruto, unlike any other, was her one true Ashikabi. As in, she just couldn't have any other Ashikabi, as it was not just her body but also her soul that resonated with him. He was already her Ashikabi without even the winging process. Such was the resonance between a Sekirei and her one true Ashikabi.

And if Naruto were to reject her again, then…

Her life would just not be worth living.

* * *

Miya sighed, as she exited from the aircraft behind her onto the land of Uzushio she ruled over. It was a model designed by Matsu, which she had used to travel to Konoha in significantly less time than any shinobi could hope to achieve.

It had been with extreme reluctance that she had decided to come to Uzushio, as the village couldn't be left behind without its leader for extended period. Even then, she had remained clingy to her Ashikabi till the end, who had finally accepted her as his Sekirei after all this time. As such, it was only fair to expect Miya to be this reluctant.

In the end, it was Naruto who had coaxed Miya into going back to Uzushio, by commanding her that it was her duty to preserve the dream of her Ashikabi, which was none other than Uzushiogakure.

Thus, after some great many uncharacteristic partings gifts to her Ashikabi, most of which had left him a stuttering and blushing mess, Miya travelled back to the village she ruled.

Leaving the aircraft at its designated landing area that was specially built for such a purpose, Miya strolled into the village. In the process, she was greeted by great many civilians and Shinobi, who were all blissfully unaware that their leader was not even in the village for quite a few days.

She then strolled into the Kage tower, while walking up to her main office, where she knew she would be greeted by her potential sister Sekirei, who were all reacting to the same Ashikabi. An Ashikabi from whom she just got her wings.

Now that…was a subject she didn't know how to broach. While she knew that a majority of them would be happy for her new status, she also knew that that this would only result in them getting restless in acquiring their own wings.

With that thought, she walked into her office room, where she was greeted by Matsu, Yume and Karasuba. All of whom she was expecting to be here. All except Kazehana.

Miya blinked a bit in surprise. "Where is Kazahana?" She inquired curiously, as she looked around to notice the said woman's absence.

Matsu and Yume shared concerned glances with each other, while Karasuba appeared to be unaffected by the latest development.

"She went to Konoha, Miya-sama." Yume responded to her leader's question.

"Konoha." Miya repeated with a mild surprise in her tone, before she furrowed her brows. "Why would she do that? Didn't I say that I would handle the situation there? Then why would she go there after me?..." She asked on, as suspicion started to leak into her voice at Yume's response. This can't be mere coincidence…

"Because we know what happened in Konoha after you went there."

Although Yume instantly gave out her response, she immediately regretted it, as her complexion grew pale, while realizing what she had unleashed.

Miya stared at them blankly for few seconds, before the temperature of the room dropped to freezing level. Miya, with that same blank expression, turned towards tech Sekirei. "What is she saying, Matsu?" She asked in a terrifyingly flat tone, while wearing an expression that told 'I dare you to lie'.

Matsu suddenly gained a nervous expression on her visage, as she tried to avert her eyes away from her leader. "Ah…that Miya-tan…" To Miya's slight disbelief, Matsu appeared to be slightly flustered. Something she had not seen before. "Well…you see…"

Karasuba gave out a loud snort, as if she was unaffected by the intimidation, though the slight tensing of her muscle said otherwise. "What she means is that all of us watched what you were doing in Konoha the entire time." Here, she grew a vicious smirk on her face. "…And that includes what you did with your Ashikabi…in open."

With each word that Karasuba spoke, Miya's expression had grown more and more mortified and humiliated. It might have brought some sort of satisfaction to the grey haired Sekirei, if not for the fact that Miya suddenly gained a complete blank expression on her face, along with her eyes being overshadowed by her hair.

The instant change was downright spooky.

And, to further fan their fears, Miya was suddenly surrounded by a dark, frightening aura that was all too familiar to them, much to their misfortune. And this time, it seemed that the level of this terror would be on an unchartered realm.

"Spying on my precious private moments with my Ashikabi…" Miya spoke up in a terrifyingly cold chilling voice. "..is forbidden."

The unimaginable horrors and harrowing experiences that Miya had unleashed upon them were so extreme that even Karasuba thought that she might have bit more than she could chew.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this respite after a long time wait.**

**Now, it would be really interesting for me to take the story from here on. I mean, after this, there would be the Akatsuki immortal duo arc. So, could any of you probably guess how Naruto's elemental training would go, after he would wing Kazehana.**

**Yup, you are thinking it right.**

**Now, to many who are having the concern that Sekirei would be overpowering Shinobi in my fic, then you can't be more wrong. In my fic, there is definite balance in terms of power scale. For example, A Sekirei might have inherently more power to the element she (Or in rare case he) is attuned to Shinobi, but they could be defeated by said Shinobi by utilizing their overall skills, thus greatly tipping the scale.**

**I might have made Miya a bit overpowered; even I admit that guiltily, but she is definitely far from being the greatest powerhouse the Shinobi world could see. You people could already think of some individuals to help this case.**

**With that said, please leave your precious review for this fic. I will be focusing on updating the fic 'The Supreme Ruler' next.**

**Until next time. Ja Ne.**


End file.
